Miracle I
by sherrysakura99
Summary: Kuroko serta teman-temannya terjebak dalam game Sword Art Online. Bersama dengan Kirito, mereka mencoba untuk menyelesaikan semua lantai dan keluar dari game tersebut. "Kalau begitu tujuan utama kita adalah mencari uang serta exp sebanyak yang kita bisa dan menyelesaikan game ini tanpa seorangpun yang mati"... (Chapter 5: Tahun Baru dan Phanthom Nigou)
1. Chapter 1: Dunia Pedang

_Sabtu, 5/11/2022_

 _Sekolah Menengah Pertama Teiko_

"SAO?." Tanya pemuda bersurai baby blue pada wanita bersurai coklat caramel yang bawahnya sedikit bergelombang serta poni yang menutupi mata kanannya dan saat ini telah memegang sebuah kaset dengan judul Sword Art Online ditangannya.

"Hai, kemarin aku sudah mencobanya sebagai beta tester, dan ternyata permainannya sangat seru loh." Jawab sang wanita dengan riang, pemuda itu mengambil kaset yang ditunjukan padanya dan membaca beberapa tulisan dibelakangnya.

"VMMORPG ya, sepertinya menarik."

"Desou, ne ne bagaimana kalau Techan mencobanya, sekalian ajak kisedai yang lain juga."

"Kalau aku sih boleh saja, lagipula aku juga penggemar game, tapi aku tidak tau dengan yang lain."

"Kalau begitu kita tanyakan saja saat latihan nanti." Usul sang wanita sambil tersenyum manis yang mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan kepala dari pemuda tersebut. Mereka berdua pergi menuju GYM yang kebetulan letaknya tak begitu jauh dari kelas mereka, sesampainya disana mereka langsung disambut dengan teriakan-teriakan yang memekakkan telinga dan membuat siapapun bisa tuli jika tidak segera keluar dari sana.

"Aominecchi hidoi, kenapa kau melemparku dengan bola basket-ssu."

"Itu salahmu Kise, kau tidak menagkapnya dengan baik."

"Tapi kau terlalu cepat melempar Aominecchi."

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau seharusnya bisa melihat timmingnya Kise."

Ya pertengkaran duo kuning dan biru itu seperti tidak ada habisnya, wanita tadi yang kita sebut saja namanya Kagami Yunna bersama dengan pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya menghampiri sepupu dari Yunna, pemuda bersurai _dark crimson_ bernama Kagami Taiga yang kebetulan sedang berdiri disamping pemuda bersurai hijau yang bernama Midorima Shintarou di pinggir lapangan.

"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?." Tanya Yunna pada Kagami dan Midorima.

"Seperti biasa hanya pertengkaran orang bodoh-nanodayo." Jawab Midorima sarkastik sambil membenarkan letak kacamata yang tidak bergeser sama sekali.

"Tadi saat mereka berdua latihan, Aomine memberikan pass pada Kise tapi gagal diterimanya dan membuat bola itu mengenai wajah Kise." Jelas Kagami memandang kearah mereka berdua sweetdrop. Yunna dan Kuroko hanya menjawab dengan "oh" lalu mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan mereka. Yuuna pergi ke bench dimana sudah terdapat wanita bersurai pink duduk disana sembari mencatat sesuatu di papan yang dia pegang, sedangkan Kuroko memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang ganti.

"Yo Satchan." Sapa Yunna pada wanita bersurai pink bernama Momoi Satsuki.

"Ah Yunna-chan, kochi-kochi." Pinta Momoi dengan mata berbinar-binar menyuruhnya duduk disampingnya, Yunna tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabat karibnya itu sebelum akhirnya ikut duduk disamping Momoi.

"Sepertinya Dachan dan Ryochan bertengkar lagi." Komentar Yunna menatap kearah mereka berdua yang masih bertengkar ditengah lapangan.

"Hah aku sudah mencoba melerai mereka tapi percuma, Daichan dan Kichan tidak ada yang mau mengalah." Ucap Momoi sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hehehe tanang saja sebentar lagi juga akan ada Hero yang membuat mereka berdua diam." Ucap Yunna sambil tersenyum manis, seketikah sesuatu meluncur kearah Aomine dan Kise yang masih adu mulut dan untungnya karena reflex mereka yang cepat mereka bisa menghindarinya. Setelah berhasil menghindari benda yang membuat kinerja jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat dari seharusnya, mereka berdua serempak menoleh pada benda itu dan langsung membuat mereka membatu, ya benda itu adalah sebuah gunting berwarna merah.

"Desou." Ucap Yunna masih tersenyum dan muncullah sesosok iblis berkedok seorang kapten boncel bersurai merah dengan tatapan mengintimidasi kearah Aomine, Kise, Author, dan saya sendiri. #Narator kabur dari serangan gunting merah#

(Author: Sechan tolong jangan sakiti Narator-san, nanti saya tidak punya Narator lagi.)

(Akashi: Habisnya dia berani sekali menghinaku.)

(Narator: Maafkan saya Akashi-sama, saya hanya mendapat suruhan dari Author-sama untuk membacakan cerita.)

(Author: maa maa lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja ceritanya.)

"Daiki, Ryota apa yang sedang kalian ributkan, cepat sana latihan." Titah ib ehem Akashi pada Kise dan Aomine yang langsung diturutinya karena ya siapa sih yang ingin jadi sasaran tembak untuk Akashi. Akashi langsung melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan sama seperti Kise dan Aomine seperti berkata siapa-yang-menyuruh-kalian-berhenti-latihan, mengerti adanya ancaman yang ditunjukan pada mereka, mereka segera latihan kembali sedangkan Akashi mendekat kearah Yunna dan Momoi yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

"Lihatkan." Ucap Yunna mengerling pada Momoi yang sekarang memasang wajah sweetdrop.

 _ **.**_

 **SWORD ART ONLINE ©** **REKI KAWAHARA**

 **CROSSOVER: KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **MIRACLE © SHERRYSAKURA99**

 **.**

 **WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), Crossover, jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi, cerita mengikuti alur anime Sword Art Online dengan sedikit tambahan dari saya.**

 **Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing), Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate:T**

 _._

 **Chapter 1: Dunia Pedang**

 _._

"Swort Art Online?." Tanya sang sepupu Kagami Taiga saat mereka sedang di Maji Burger, tapi bukan hanya mereka berdua saja yang berada disana, para anggota Kisedai yang lain plus Momoi juga berada disana.

"Emm Tachan kan tau sendiri kemarin aku mengikuti beta testernya dan gamenya sangat menarik loh." Ucap Yunna dengan semangat.

"Memang semenarik apa-nanodayo?, tapi bukan berarti aku tertarik loh ya." Tanya Midorima dengan ketsunderannya dan jangan lupakan gaya menaikan kacamatanya yang tidak merosot secentipun.

"Karena ini game VMMORPG pertama jadi kita bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada didunia game, lagipula disana kita bisa melatih skill pedang juga." Jelas Yunna.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan-ssu."

"Karena itu aku ingin kalian semua juga ikut serta, besok kan kita libur dan kebetulan besok juga hari pertama pembukaan gamenya, bagaimana?." Tawar Yunna pada mereka semua.

"Aku ikut-ssu." Ucap Kise sambil mengacungkan tangan antusias.

"Aku juga, sebenarnya dari dulu aku sudah mengincar game itu tapi sayangnya aku tidak masuk dalam beta testernya." Ucap Akashi yang sejak tadi memang tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku juga, sebagai penggemar game aku pasti tidak akan melewatkannya." Ucap Kuroko juga dengan antusias walau tertutup dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sepertinya menarik, aku ikut." Ucap Aomine tak kalah antusias.

"A-aku juga, tapi bukannya aku tertarik-nandoyo, aku hanya penasaran." Ya kita lupakan saja Midorima dan sifat tsunderenya yang jelas dia juga ikut.

"*Nyam…nyam* kalau Akachin ikut aku juga ikut*nyam*." Ucap titan ungu ehem maksudnya pemuda bersurai ungu yang tingginya sekitar dua meter dengan nada malas bernama Murasakibara Atsusi.

"Kalau Yunna ikut aku juga ikut." Ucap Kagami.

"Aku juga, aku juga." Ucap Momoi ikut-ikutan Kise mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat.

"Yosh sudah ditetapkan kita semua akan ikut, tapi kalian harus menetapkan nama game kalian masing-masing." Ucap Yunna dan mereka mulai memasang pose berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau Yunnachan saja yang putuskan." Usul Momoi pada akhirnya karena dia tidak menemukan nama yang cocok untuknya.

"Boleh juga, Yunna kau saja yang putuskan nama yang cocok untuk kita semua." Titah sang ib ehem Akashi pada Yunna.

"Hmm baiklah aku sudah punya kita mulai dari Techan, karena Techan punya julukan _Phanthom Six Player_ , maka namamu lebih baik _Phantom_ saja, lalu untuk Tachan bagaimana kalau _Tiger_ saja."

"Ke-kenapa harus _Tiger_?." Protes Kagami pada Yunna yang langsung mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari Akashi.

"Kau mau membantah Taiga?." Ancam Akashi sambil memainkan gunting merah ditangannya yang seketikah membuat Kagami menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

"Bagus, Yunna lanjutkan."

"Hai, untuk Shichan _Green_ lebih cocok untukmu, lalu untuk Dachan, _Blue_ , untuk Ryochan, _Sun_ karena warna rambut Ryochan seperti matahari, lalu Atchan, _Violet,_ untuk Satchan, _Pinky,_ lalu yang terakhir untuk Sechan, aku rasa julukan _Emperror_ lebih cocok untukmu." Usul Yunna memandang kearah mereka semua.

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan nama masing-masing bukan, lalu kita juga harus membuat tanda yang hanya kita sendiri yang mengetahui tanda itu bagaimana?." Usul Akashi pada mereka.

"Itu boleh juga-nanodayo, tapi tanda seperti apa?." Tanya Midorima pada Akashi.

"Aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau begini." Usul Yunna menggerakan kedua tangannya menyerupai seekor burung (tandanya itu mirip dengan tanda peri yang ada di berbie _fairy secret_ ).

"Seperti itu juga boleh, lalu kita akan berkumpul dimana?." Tanya Akashi pada Yunna.

"Waktu pertama kali login kalian akan dibawa ke kota permulaan, aku akan menunggu kalian di alun-alun kota, penampilanku tetap seorang wanita bersurai hitam panjang yang bergelombang dibawahnya terus poninya menutupi mata kiriku lalu iris mataku berwarna merah menyalah dan nama gameku adalah Senna." Jelas Yunna pada mereka.

"Tapi kita kan tidak punya console gamennya, dan aku yakin sekarang ini toko game pasti penuh." Ucap Aomine sambil memakan burger miliknya.

"Daijoubu, aku sudah membelikan console gamenya untuk kalian semua." Ucap Yunna membuka tas kertas yang sejak tadi dibawanya dan menyerahkan game Sword Art Online pada mereka semua yang langsung membuat mereka cengo.

"Da-darimana kau mendapatkannya?." Tanya Kagami masih cengo.

"Tentu saja aku membelinya, tapi ada beberapa yang aku menangkan saat menjawab kuis di website dan hadiahnya adalah game ini."

"Su-sugoi Yunnacchi." Komentar Kise.

"Kalau begitu kalian tinggal membeli nervegear saja kan?, lebih baik kita pergi ketokoh game sebelum tutup." Usul Yunna yang mendapat anggukan tanda setuju dari mereka semua. Mereka segera keluar dari Maji Burger menuju salah satu toko game yang mulai berkurang pengunjungnya, bisa ditebak kalau game Swort Art Online sudah terjual habis disana tapi karena mereka tidak mengincar game itu jadi masih tenang-tenang saja. Yunna bertanya pada pemilik Toko apa mereka masih punya stok nervegear dan untung saja pemilik toko masih memilikinya dan jumlahnya pas 8 buah, segera mereka membeli nervegear itu dan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

 _ **~Miracle~**_

 _Minggu, 06/11/2022_

 _Rumah Keluarga kagami_

"Sudah saatnya." Ucap Yunna melihat kearah jam digital yang terletak dimeja samping tempat tidurnya dan menunjukan pukul 12.55. Dia segera memasang nervegearnya lalu menancapkannya di console game yang sudah berisi game Sword Art Online dan menutup matanya ketikah waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 13.00 seraya berucap.

" _Link Start."_ Seketikah terdapat tulisan didepannya.

 _Touch: ok_

 _Sight: ok_

 _Hearing: ok_

 _Taste: ok_

 _Smell: ok_

 _Language: Japanese_

 _Log in_::_

 _Account: *****_

 _Password: *****_

 _Pembuatan Karakter_

 _Data dari Beta Test masih tersimpan, anda mau menggunakannya?_

 _Senna (F)_

 _Yes_

 _Welcome To Sword Art Online_

Yunna menerjapkan matanya pelan mencoba untuk fokus sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sambil melihat kearah langit.

"Akhirnya aku kembali kedunia ini lagi." Gumannya, sekarang menampilannya sudah berubah mulai dari surainya yang semula berwarna coklat caramel kini berubah menjadi hitam, matanya yang semulah berwarna sama seperti surainya sekarang berubah menjadi merah terang, dia juga mengenakan pakaian serba hitam mulai dari baju sampai roknya dengan pelindung dada berwarna perak dan mengenakan sarung tangan berwarna hitam serta sepatu boot yang juga berwarna hitam, diapun memutuskan untuk duduk di air mancur yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri karena disitu tempat mereka akan berkumpul nanti. Sambil menunggu, dia mencoba mengecek apakah ada yang berubah dari inventorynya siapa tau game master mengacak-acaknya atau menghilangkan semua datanya karena pada dasarnya Yunna tak begitu percaya pada orang lain selain anggota Kisedai dan sepupu juga sahabatnya, dan syukurlah sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah dengan inventorynya. Tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang menyapanya.

"Ano apakah kau Senna?." Tanyanya, reflex Yunna mendongkakkan kepalanya keatas dan menemukan pemuda bersurai hitam dengan iris mata berwarna hitam dan dia memakai kaos panjang berwana biru muda serta celana berwarna hitam dan sepatu boot berwarna biru, juga ada pelindung dada berwarna coklat, dan Senna tau siapa dia.

"Ah Te ehem maksudku Phantom, kau datang cepat rupanya." Ucap Senna sambil membentuk kedua tangannya menyerupai bentuk burung didepan dadanya, mengerti maksud Senna, Kuroko melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Senna.

"Ya, aku tidak ingin membuatmu menunggu lama." Jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Duduklah, kita tunggu yang lainnya juga." Usul Yunna mempersilahkan Kuroko duduk disampingnya, mereka menunggu yang lain sembari mengobrol panjang hingga akhirnya mereka semua sudah berkumpul termasuk Momoi yang masih memeluk Yunna.

"Sekarang kita mau ngapain Sechin?, dan juga aku lapar." Tanya Murasakibara dengan wajah malas ditambah memelas pada Yunna, sedangkan Yunna hanya tertawa pelan melihat salah satu temannya yang hobi makan seperti sepupunya.

"Pertama-tama kita memilih senjata mana yang cocok untuk kalian karena kalian kan masih pemula, setelah itu aku akan mengajarkan cara menggunakan skill pedang pada kalian." Ucap Yunna.

Mereka pergi menuju ke penjual pedang dan aksesoris yang direkomendasikan oleh Yunna, berikut senjata yang mereka pilih.

Akashi: Long Sword sama seperti Yunna.

Kuroko: Dua Pedang Pendek (Author tidak tau apa namanya #ditimpuk reander#).

Aomine: Kapak besar.

Kise: Sword (pedangnya mirip seperti punya Asuna).

Murasakibara: Palu besar.

Kagami: Sword.

Momoi: Tombak.

Midorima: Sword.

Setelah itu mereka menuju kepadang rumput yang letaknya berada ditimur kota permulaan.

 _Lantai 1: Kota Permulaan, Area Timur_

"Ittai." Ringis Kise saat dia mendapat serangan dari babi liar yang merupakan monster didaerah tersebut, Kise sempat guling-gulingan di tanah membuat Yunna menghela nafas.

"Kau seharusnya tidak merasakan rasa sakit, Sun." Komentar Yunna yang seketikah membuat Kise berhenti dan duduk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hee benar juga aku lupa-ssu." Ucapnya dengan cengiran lebar diwajahnya.

"Dasar kau masih tetap saja bodoh-nanodayo." Komentar Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan Yunna sendiri heran darimana dia dapat kacamata itu.

"Hidoii Greencchi."

"Sudah aku bilangkan yang terpenting adalah gerakan awalmu." Ucap Yunna pada Kise ketikah dia sudah berdiri dari posisi duduknya terlihat bar HP kise berkurang setengah.

"Aku sudah tau-ssu, tapi dia terus saja bergerak-ssu." Ucap Kise sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kearah babi tersebut.

"Mungkin kau bisa memberi tahu tekniknya Senna?." Ucap Akashi. Senna mengambil batu yang bearada dibawahnya.

"Jika kau melakukan gerakannya dengan tepat, dan mengaktifkan sword skillmu." Ucap Yunna mengambil kuda-kuda bertarung dan mengaktifkan sword skillnya, membuat batu itu memunculkan sinar berwarna merah dan melemparkannya kearah babi tersebut yang tentu saja mengenainya.

"Setelahnya system akan memastikan jurusmu yang akan terlaksana." Lanjutnya, babi itu mendekat kearah Yunna berusaha menyerangnya tapi dengan cepat Yunna memblok dengan pedang miliknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti-ssu?." Tanya Kise yang sepertinya masih bingung dengan perkataan Yunna.

"Bagaimana ya, beri jeda sebentar lalu saat kau merasakan jurusmu aktif, biarkankan pedangmu bekerja." Jelas Yunna masih sibuk menahan serangan babi itu.

"Aku mengerti, biarkan aku mencobanya Senna-san." Ucap Kuroko yang sudah siap dengan dua pedang pendek di kedua tangannya, Kuroko memasang kuda-kuda dan mengaktifkan sword skillnya. Melihat hal itu Yunna tersenyum kemudian menendang babi itu kearah Kuroko, saat babi itu akan menyerangnya, dengan sigap Kuroko menebas babi itu dengan kedua pedang pendek miliknya yang seketikah membuat babi itu menghilang menjadi keping-kepingan hologram dan terdapat tulisan disana.

 _Result_

 _Exp: 24_

 _Col: 30_

 _Items: 2_

"Kau berhasil Phantomcchi." Ucap Kise sambil memeluk Kuroko.

"Kyaaa Phantom-kun kakoi." Ucap Momoi ikut-ikutan memeluk Kuroko, dan bisa dilihat wajah Kuroko sudah membiru karena kesulitan bernafas.

"A-ano Pinky-san, Sun-kun tolong lepaskan aku, aku sulit bernafas." Pinta Kuroko pada mereka berdua yang langsung dituruti oleh mereka.

"Omedeto Phanthomchan." Ucap Yunna sambil mengepalkan tangannya kearah Kuroko yang dibalas dengan kepalan tangan olehnya yang saling berbenturan.

"Demo, babi barusan sama lemahnya dengan slime di game lain." Lanjut Yunna sambil memasukan kembali pedang miliknya kesarung pedang yang berada dipungungnya.

"Heh majide, aku pikir itu bos level menengah atau semacamnya-ssu." Komentar Kise. Dan muncullah babi-babi lain di daerah itu.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu." Komentar Yunna sweetdrop, seketikah dua pedang milik Kuroko bersinar sebentar tanda sword skillnya telah bertambah.

"Keren." Komentar Kuroko sambil memainkan pedangnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Pinkychan dan Bluechan memilih skill pandai besi ya?." Tanya Yunna mengerling kearah Momoi dan Aomine.

"Emm, demo aku masih belum tau bagaimana caranya membuat pedang." Jawab Momoi memasang pose berpikir.

"Daijoubu, aku akan membantumu meningkatkan skillmu itu, tapi untuk sekarang ini lebih baik kalian mencoba mengalahkan babi-babi disini sebagai permulaan." Usul Yunna yang mendapat anggukan tanda setuju dari yang lainnya. Akhirnya mereka mencoba mengalahkan babi-babi yang ada di daerah itu, mereka mengalahkan banyak monster dan paling banyak adalah Akashi, bahkan Yunna saja sampai sweetdrop melihat perkembangan Akashi yang begitu cepat, hingga akhirnya matahari sudah menunjukan semburat merahnya pertanda akan menjelang malam, mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat di samping kolam air mancur.

"Berapa kalipun kulihat, aku masih belum percaya kalau ini dunia game-ssu." Komentar Kise sambil melihat kearah air terjun.

"Aku setuju dengan Sunchan, aku seperti di dunia nyata saja, ya mungkin yang membedahkan didunia nyata tidak ada monster yang menyerang kita, orang yang membuatnya pasti sangat jenius." Komentar Momoi.

"Deshou, sudah aku bilang kalau dunia ini menarik, karena kita bisa merasakan rasanya menjadi seorang player didunia game, dan menggerakan tubuh kita sendiri sesuka hati." Ucap Yunna sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa kau begitu antusias waktu ada beta teaster game ini, seharusnya kau juga mengajakku." Komentar Kagami pada Yunna.

"Eh aku pikir Tigerchan tidak tertarik dengan game seperti ini jadi aku tidak mengajakmu."

"Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang, hari sudah sore dan besok kita masih ada latihan." Titah Akashi yang mendapat anggukan tanda setuju dari mereka semua. Yunna menggerakan tangan kanannya dan muncullah menu-menu didepannya dan terkejut mendapati tak ada tombol logout disana.

"Eh tombol logoutnya tidak ada-ssu." Komentar Kise.

"Punyaku juga." Ucap Momoi.

"Aku juga." Ucap Aomine.

"Punyaku juga-nanodayo." Ucap Midorima.

"*nyam*punyaku juga*nyam*." Ucap Murasakibara sambil memakan kripik kentang yang entah dia dapat darimana.

"Punyaku juga tidak ada." Ucap Kagami.

"Punyaku juga, bagaimana denganmu Senna-san." Tanya Kuroko mengerling kearah Yunna yang saat ini sedang mencoba menghubungi game master.

"Punyaku juga tidak ada."

"Ya karena ini baru _open beta_ , bug seperti ini sering terjadikan-ssu?." Ucap Kise sambil tersenyum mungkin lebih mirip seperti nyengir.

"Aku yakin orang-orang di server sedang kebingungan sekarang." Timpal Aomine sambil menyeringai.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi game masternya Senna?." Tanya Akashi pada Yunna.

"Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi tidak dijawab."

"Apa ada cara lain untuk logout-nanodayo?." Tanya Midorima pada Yunna. Yunna sempat terdiam dan berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada, jika player ingin logout tidak ada cara lain selain lewat menu." Jelas Yunna yang sontak membuat mereka semua keget.

"I-itu tidak mungkin-ssu, pasti ada cara yang lain kan?." Tanya Kise memasang wajah panik.

"Tidak ada Sunchan, bahkan dalam panduan manualpun tak ada cara logout darurat." Jelas Yunna.

"Oi oi, kau pasti bercanda kan?." Komentar Aomine.

"Oh ya bagaimana kalau kita melepaskan nervegear milik kita?." Tanya Momoi.

"Itu tidak mungkin, saat ini kita tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuh kita didunia nyata, nervegear menangkap semua perintah untuk menggerakan tubuh kita kedunia ini." Ucap Akashi.

"Tidak mungkin, jadi kita harus menunggu sampai bugnya diperbaiki?." Tanya Momoi.

"Atau menunggu seseorang melepas nervegear milik kita didunia nyata-nanodayo." Komentar Midorima.

"Ta-tapi aku hanya berdua dengan Senna dan tak ada siapaun disana." Komentar Kagami.

"Aku masih ada otousan, dan aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan bermain game SAO dikamar, jadi aku rasa dia pasti menyadari saat makan malam." Ucap Akashi.

"Kalau aku ada oneechan-ssu, dan aku juga sudah bilang kalau aku akan bermain game ini-ssu." Ucap Kise

"Ibuku juga sudah tau kalau aku akan bermain game ini." Komentar Aomine.

"Orang tuaku juga sudah tau-nanodayo." Komentar Midorima

"Aku juga." Komentar Momoi.

"Aku juga." Timpal Kuroko.

"*nyam* aku juga." Timpal Murasakibara.

"O-oi oi itu artinya hanya aku dan Senna saja nih yang menunggu bugnya selesai diperbaiki?." Ucap Kagami dengan panik.

"Dijoubu Tigerchan, tadi Tatsu niichan bilang kalau dia akan datang keapartemen untuk makan malam, dan aku juga bilang padanya kalau kita berdua sedang bermain SAO, dia pasti menyadarinya nanti." Ucap Yunna yang seketikah membuat Kagami bernafas lega.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong apa kalian tidak merasa aneh?." Tanya Kuroko pada mereka semua.

"Apa maksudmu Phantom?." Tanya Akashi.

"Aku rasa ini bukan sekedar bug biasa, kalian tau jika tidak bisa logout masa depan game ini akan terancam." Jawab Kuroko.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga-nanodayo, apalagi ini hari pertama peluncurannya." Ucap Midorima mensetujui perkataan Kuroko.

"Ya aku juga berpikir sama, seharusnya mereka sudah menyadarinya sejak awal lalu mematikan server dan melogout seluruh pemain, tapi sejak tadi tidak ada pengumuman sama sekali." Komentar Yunna. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lonceng dari arah alun-alun kota dan seketikah tubuh mereka semua menghilang ditelan cahaya putih. Mereka kembali muncul di alun-alun kota dan terlihat juga beberapa player yang mulai muncul disana.

"Teleport paksa?, tapi kenapa?." Komentar Kuroko.

"Aku tidak tau Phantomchan." Ucap Yunna sambil memandang sekeliling.

'Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak.' Batinnya. Lonceng itu berhenti dan tiba-tiba muncul tanda warning diatas langit dengan kotak merah, tanda itu semakin lama semakin banyak memenuhi seluruh langit dan dari tanda itu muncul sesosok berjubah merah yang wajahnya tertutup oleh tudung kepalanya kita sebut saja sebagai game master.

"Game master?, kenapa tidak ada wajahnya?." Tanya Aomine melihat kearah game master yang masih melayang diatas.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia tidak ingin seseorang melihat wajahnya." Jawab Yunna.

"A-aku takut." Ucap Momoi mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Yunna.

"Daijoubu Pinkychan, aku disini." Ucap Yunna sambil tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Momoi dan cara itu berhasil membuatnya tenang. Game master merentangkan kedua tangannya seraya berucap.

"Selamat datang diduniaku para player sekalian."

"Duniaku apa maksudnya?." Tanya Kagami.

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

#Curhatan Author#

Author: Kyahahaha kali ini saya mampir ke crossovernya Sword Art Online.

Kirito: Oi ngapain lu mampir kesini, tu cerita lu selesaiin dulu banyak yang ngantri tu.

Author: Hei…hei… udah ada yang selesai tau.

Yunna: Baru juga satu cerita, itupun juga masih ada lanjutannya kan?.

Author: Oh ayolah dukung saya sedikit lah, lagipula nih cerita udah terlalu lama menjamur dilaptop saya minta dipublish tapi saya gak punya kesempatan buat publish.

Akashi: Bilang saja kalau lagi kelebihan ide cerita karena stress.

Author: Betul sekali Sechan, tumben anda perhatian sama saya.

Kuroko: Masakah kau mau lari dari kenyataan Author-san, bukannya sekarang sedang sibuk-sibuknya ya, kenapa malah bikin cerita lagi?.

Author: Su-sudahlah Techan tolong jangan ingatkan tugas saya yang menumpuk *nunjuk tumpukan laporan yang terbengkalai*, saya sudah berusaha keras untuk mengerjakannya tapi apa daya otak saya tak sejalan dengan hati saya, jadilah saya membuat cerita baru lagi, hehehe tapi tenang saja cerita ini insya'allah akan update dan gak akan berhenti ditengah jalan mungkin.

Kagami: Meragukan.

Author: *pura-pura tidak dengar* kalau begitu saya tutup saja, ikuti terus ceritanya dan jangan lupa **REVIEW PLEASE…!** *puppy eyes*.

 **.**

 **See You Next** **Chapter 2: Meeting**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

_**Flashback Chapter 1**_

" _ **Game master?, kenapa tidak ada wajahnya?." Tanya Aomine melihat kearah game master yang masih melayang diatas.**_

" _ **Entahlah, mungkin dia tidak ingin seseorang melihat wajahnya." Jawab Yunna.**_

" _ **A-aku takut." Ucap Momoi mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Yunna.**_

" _ **Daijoubu Pinkychan, aku disini." Ucap Yunna sambil tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Momoi dan cara itu berhasil membuatnya tenang. Game master merentangkan kedua tangannya seraya berucap.**_

" _ **Selamat datang diduniaku para player sekalian."**_

" _ **Duniaku apa maksudnya?." Tanya Kagami.**_

 _ **.**_

 **SWORD ART ONLINE ©** **REKI KAWAHARA**

 **CROSSOVER: KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **MIRACLE © SHERRYSAKURA99**

 **.**

 **WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), Crossover, jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi, cerita mengikuti alur anime Sword Art Online dengan sedikit tambahan dari saya.**

 **Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing), Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate:T**

 _._

 **Chapter 2: Meeting**

 _._

"Namaku Kayaba Akihiko, saat ini akulah satu-satunya manusia yang dapat mengendalikan dunia ini." Lanjutnya yang seketikah membuat Yunna kaget dengan perkataannya.

"Kayaba Akihiko, bukanya dia yang membuat SAO?." Tanya Kuroko pada Yunna yang dijawab anggukan kepala olehnya.

"Aku yakin kalian sadar kalau tombol logout hilang dari menu utama, tapi ini bukan kecacatan pada game, kuulangi sekali lagi, ini bukan kecacatan, ini adalah fitur dari Sword Art Online, kalian tak dapat logout semau kalian, dan tak ada orang luar yang dapat melepas atau mematikan nervegear milik kalian, karena jika itu dilakukan, pemancar dalam nervegear akan memancarkan microwave yang kuat lalu menghancurkan otak dan akan mengakhiri hidup kalian." Lanjut sang game master atau kita sebut saja Kayaba Akihiko.

"Apa yang dia katakan-ssu, itu tidak benarkan Sennacchi?." Tanya Kise mengerling kearah Yunna.

"Memang benar transmitter dapat berfungsi seperti microwave, jika pengamannya dilepas otak kita bisa terpanggang." Jawab Yunna dengan wajah serius.

"Tapi kalau tidak ada listrik?." Tanya Aomine.

"Nervegear memiliki baterai cadangan didalamnya."

"I-ini gila, apa-apan sih dia." Omel Kagami menatap Kayaba dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Sayang sekali beberapa keluarga atau teman player menghiraukan peringatan ini, dan mereka mencoba melepas nervegearnya, akibatnya 213 player telah lenyap dari dunia Aincrad dan dunia nyata." Ucap Kayaba membuat mereka semua kaget termasuk Yunna.

"Sudah 213 orang?." Ucap Momoi dengan wajah kaget begitu juga dengan teman-temannya.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, media berita diseluruh dunia sedang menyiarkan hal ini termasuk berita kematian yang ada, jadi kalian masih bisa bernafas lega karena nervegear kalian tidak akan dilepas oleh orang lain, aku ingin kalian lebih tenang dalam menyelesaikan game ini, tapi aku ingin kalian mengingat hal ini, tak ada fungsi untuk menghidupkan seseorang didalam game, disaat HP kalian menjadi 0 avatar kalian akan musnah selamanya, disaat itu juga nervegear akan menghancurkan otak kalian." Lanjut Kayaba, mereka semua terdiam dengan wajah syok mendengar penuturan dari Kayaba termasuk Yunna yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk dapat keluar, yaitu dengan cara menyelesaikan game ini, saat ini kalian berada di lantai terbawah Aincrad, lantai pertama, jika kalian berhasil melewati dungeon dan mengalahkan bos disetiap lantai kalian bisa maju ke lantai selanjutnya, kalahkan bos terakhir dilantai seratus maka game ini akan selesai." Lanjutnya.

"Menyelesaikan 100 lantai mana mungkin-ssu, beta tester saja belum tentu bisa mencapai lantai itu-ssu." Omel Kise sambil menunjuk kearah Kayaba.

"Dan yang terakhir, aku memberikan hadiah di storage kalian, silahkan kalian periksa." Ucap Kayaba dan seketikah Yunna dan lainnya memeriksa storage mereka masing-masing, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kayaba ada benda baru disana dan itu adalah sebuah.

"Cermin?." Ucap Yunna memandang bingung kearah cermin ditangannya.

"Kyaa." Teriak Momoi yang sekarang telah diselimuti cahaya putih.

"Pinkychan." Ucap Yunna tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh cahaya putih yang sama seperti Momoi, begitu juga dengan player disekelilingnya. Saat cahaya itu menghilang Yunna kaget dengan penampilan Kuroko didepannya.

"Daijoubukah Senna-san?." Tanya Kuroko pada Yunna.

"Daijoubu, tapi Phantomchan penampilanmu berubah menjadi dirimu yang asli." Ucap Yunna saat melihat penampilan Kuroko, dia tidak lagi bersurai hitam melainkan surainya kembali menjadi baby blue, iris matanya juga kembali menjadi warna biru langit. Teman-temannya yang menyepakati memilih surai hitam dan beriris sama seperti surainya, kini kembali seperti sediakala. Akashi dengan surai merah dan mata heterocomnya, Kise dengan surai kuning dan iris madunya, Aomine dengan surai biru dan iris yang sama seperti surainya, Midorima dengan surai hijaunya, Murasakibara dengan surai ungunya, Momoi dengan surai pinknya, dan Kagami dengan surai dark crimsonnya serta alisnya yang bercabang dan wajah sangarnya, intinya wajah mereka serta tubuh mereka sama seperti aslinya. Yunna segera melihat penampilannya dicermin dan terkejut mendapati wajahnya kembali seperti semula.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa-ssu?." Tanya kise dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

" _Scan_ , nervegear menutupi seluruh kepala dengan alat pemberi sinyal berdensitas tinggi, karena itu nervegear dapat membaca bentuk wajah kita, tapi bentuk dan tinggi badan?." Ucap Yunna.

"Aku ingat sewaktu kita login pertama kali, kita disuruh menyentuh seluruh tubuh kita untuk menyesuaikannya." Ucap Kuroko memasang pose berpikir.

"Me-memang benar sih, mungkin dari situ datanya diperoleh." Ucap Yunna.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?, kenapa dia melakukan hal ini?." Tanya Aomine sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kurasa kita akan segera mendapat jawabannya." Ucap Akashi memandang lurus kedepan dengan aura intimidasi yang menguar dari tubuhnya, membuat mereka terpaksa menjauh darinya.

'Glek tidak di game tidak didunia nyata Akashi/-kun/cchi/chin/Sechan tetap menyeramkan.' Batin mereka semua sweetdrop melihat aura-aura yendere yang dikeluarkan oleh Akashi.

"Saat ini kalian pasti bertanya-tanya 'kenapa?' kan, kenapa pengembang Sword Art Online dan pencipta nervegear Kayaba Akihiko melakukan hal seperti ini?, tujuanku telah tercapai, aku menciptakan Sword Art Online demi satu alasan, yaitu menciptakan dan ikut campur dalam dunia ini, dan sekarang semuanya telah lengkap, ini juga mengakhiri tutorial untuk peluncuran resmi Sword Art Online, kudoakan keberhasilan kalian." Seketikah tubuh Kayaba menghilang dan tanda merah dilangit juga ikut menghilang menampilkan langit dalam keadaan semula. Sesaat semua player terdiam mencoba mencerna kata-kata Kayaba, begitu juga dengan Yunna yang saat ini telah mengepalkan tangannya kembali sembari mengeram marah terhadap sifat egois Kayaba. Setelah tersadar dari lamunan mereka, semua player panik meminta pada Kayaba agar mereka dilepaskan. Melihat hal itu Yunna segera mengomando teman-temannya untuk mengikutinya menuju sebuah gang sepi tak jauh dari alun-alun utama.

"Bagaimana ini, bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa kembali hiks." Ucap Momoi dengan suara bergetar dan saat ini dia sedang duduk dibangku yang kebetulan berada disana sambil menangis, bisa dilihat dia seperti ketakutan.

"Tenang saja Pinky, lagipula aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka." Ucap Aomine sambil mengelus surai Momoi.

"Ta-tapi kalau kita mati didalam game, ki-kita juga akan mati didunia nyata hiks, a-aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi Daichan." Ucap Momoi masih menangis. Aomine yang melihat sahabat masa kecilnya serta orang yang diam-diam disukainya menangis langsung memeluknya mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Daijoubu, sudah aku bilang kalau aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka apalagi sampai mati jadi jangan khawatir." Jawab Aomine mengeratkan pelukannya pada Momoi. Yunna yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

"Minna aku minta maaf." Ucap Yunna sambil membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam, yang sontak membuat mereka menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf Senna-san." Tanya Kuroko.

"Kalau bukan karena aku yang meminta kalian untuk bermain SAO, kalian pasti tidak akan ikut terjebak seperti ini, andai saja waktu itu hanya aku yang bermain."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan Senna." Potong Akashi membuat Yunna menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Akashi yang berada didepannya.

"Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu atas insiden ini, lagipula kami sendiri yang menginginkan masuk kedalam game ini." Lanjutnya.

"Itu benar-nanodayo, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Komentar Midorima.

"Lagipula, kalau kau sendirian masuk kedalam game yang berbahaya seperti ini, justru aku tidak akan rela, lebih baik aku ikut masuk supaya bisa melindungimu." Ucap Kagami.

"Aku setuju dengan Kagamicchi-ssu." Ucap Kise.

"Selama itu bersama dengan Sechin aku tidak keberatan." Ucap Murasakibara sambil mengelus surai Yunna. Momoi yang sejak tadi dipeluk oleh Aomine melepas pelukannya, mendekat kearah Yunna lalu memeluknya.

"Aku juga tidak keberatan selama ada Sennachan dan yang lainnya aku merasa aman, jadi jangan salahkan dirimu Sennachan." Ucap Momoi sambil tersenyum, Yunna melihat kearah Aomine dan Kuroko yang hanya menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Minna, a-arigato hiks, aku janji kita pasti bisa menyelesaikan game ini hiks, dan aku berjanji aku akan melindungi kalian semua." Ucap Yunna sambil menangis dan membalas pelukan Momoi, mereka semua hanya tersenyum tak terkecuali Kagami yang mengacak-ngacak rambut Yunna. Setelah para wanita tenang, Momoi melepas pelukannya pada Yunna dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sekarang bagaimana-nanodayo, kita tidak mungkin kan berdiam diri disini?." Tanya Midorima sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Apa yang dikatakan Green benar, Senna apa rencanamu?." Tanya Akashi pada Senna.

"Begini aku berencana untuk pergi kedesa selanjutnya, jika semua yang dikatakan Kayaba benar maka satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan memperkuat diri kita bukan?." Ucap Yunna sambil memperlihatkan peta dari menunya.

"Benar juga, lagipula aku yakin sumberdaya dalam game ini atau uang dan exp yang kita peroleh terbatas, area disekitar Kota Permulaan pasti akan segera habis diburu, untuk mengumpulkannya secara efisien, sebaiknya kita pergi kedesa selanjutnya." Ucap Akashi memasang pose berpikir.

"Tapi bukannya diperjalanan akan ada banyak sekali monster-ssu, lagipula kita masih belum cukup kuat untuk dapat mengalahkan mereka-ssu." Komentar Kise.

"Aku setuju dengan Kise, bagaimana caranya kita kesana?." Tanya Aomine.

"Daijoubu, aku tau semua jalan yang berbahaya untuk dilewati, jadi kita bisa kesana dengan aman walau kita akan tetap bertarung mungkin beberapa monster saja." Ucap Yunna.

"Wakarimashita, Senna akan menjadi petunjuk jalan bagi kita, apa ada yang mau menambahkan?." Tanya Akashi pada mereka semua, tiba-tiba saja Kise mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya Sun?."

"Bagaimana kalau kita namai kelompok kita-ssu?." Usul Kise pada yang lain.

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus juga, bagaimana menurutmu Sennachan?." Tanya Momoi mengerling padaku.

"Aku sih tidak keberatan, tapi kalian akan menamai kelompok ini apa?." Tanya Yunna pada yang lain.

"Bagaimana kalau Kisedai." Usul Kuroko yang sempat membuat mereka sweetdrop.

"Kenapa Kisedai Phanthom?." Tanya Aomine masih sweetdrop.

"Soalnya kitakan sudah melekat dengan julukan seperti itu, jadi aku rasa lebih baik memakai nama itu saja."

"Ya aku rasa itu ide yang bagus." Ucap Akashi.

"Yosh berarti kita sudah putuskan bahwa nama kelompok kita adalah Kisedai-ssu." Ucap Kise dengan antusias. Mereka segera bergerombol saling merangkul leher teman masing-masing seperti akan memulai pertandingan basket tapi kali ini mereka akan bertanding untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri serta anggota mereka.

"Kalau begitu tujuan utama kita adalah mencari uang serta exp sebanyak yang kita bisa dan menyelesaikan game ini tanpa seorangpun yang mati, Kisedai." Ucap Yunna yang dibalas serempak dengan kata-kata "fight" oleh mereka berdelapan.

Mereka segera pergi dari gang itu menuju pintu keluar kota permulaan dan keluar dari sana dengan Yunna dan Akashi yang memimpin didepan. Mereka membasmi beberapa babi dan monster yang ada disana dengan satu keyakinan, keluar dari game ini hidup-hidup tanpa ada satupun yang akan terbunuh dalam kelompok mereka.

 _ **~Miracle~**_

 _2/12/2022_

 _Lantai 1 Torbana_

Sudah satu bulan sejak game ini dimulai dan saat itu sudah 2000 orang yang telah tewas, tapi belum ada yang berhasil menyelesaikan lantai pertama.

"Ne ne lihat ini Sennachan bagus tidak?." Tanya Momoi yang saat ini sedang mengenakan jepit rambut berbentuk pita warna biru pada Yunna, kalau dilihat baik-baik penampilan mereka sudah sedikit berubah.

Mulai dari Yunna yang sekarang memakai kaos berwarna putih tanpa lengan dengan pelindung dada berwarna hitam dan dilapisi dengan blazer lengan pendek berwarna hitam, rok yang juga berwarna hitam dan putih, lalu sepatu boot berwarna hitam yang panjangnya sampai lutut serta sarung tangan berwarna hitam dan pedang yang berada dipunggungnya.

Momoi sendiri memakai kaos berwarna pink dengan pelindung dada berwarna coklat dan dilapisi dengan blazer berwana pink pudar lalu rok berwarna hitam dan sepatu boot pendek berwarna pink, sarung tangan berwarna coklat serta tombak dengan ganggang berwarna pink kemerah-merahan berada dipunggungnya.

Sedangkan yang lainnya, Akashi memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna merah marun dengan pelindung dada berwarna hitam, celana berwarna coklat gelap, sarung tangan merah, sepatu boot pendek berwarna merah, dan long sword di pinggangnya. Kise memakai baju berkerah lengan panjang berwarna kuning yang sebelah kirinya dia singsingkan sampai siku dan pelindung berwarna coklat serta celana yang berwarna sama seperti pelindung dadanya, lalu sepatu boot yang berwarna sama, dan juga pedang yang tersampir dipinggangnya.

Kuroko memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna biru muda dengan pelindung dada berwarna coklat seperti Kise, celana berwarna hitam dan sepatu boot berwarna putih, sarung tangan berwarna hitam dan kedua pedang pendek yang berada dimasing-masing pinggangya. Midorima mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti Kise hanya saja dia tidak melipat lengan bajunya dan pakaiannya juga berwarna hijau. Kagami dan Aomine juga berpakaian sama, sebuah kaos tanpa lengan warna hitam untuk Kagami dan warna biru gelap untuk Aomine, serta celana berwana hitam dan sepatu boot berwarna hitam untuk Aomine dan merah untuk Kagami, sarung tangan warna hitam dan senjata mereka diletakan dipunggung mereka. Untuk Murasakibara pakaiannya mirip seperti Akashi hanya saja kaosnya berwarna ungu dan senjatanya dia letakan dipunggungnya.

"Sangat bagus Pinkychan, kau terlihat cocok dengan jepit itu." Puji Yunna sambil tersenyum kearah Momoi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membelinya, Sennachan juga beli ya." Usul Momoi yang langsung memakaikan jepit rambut yang berbentuk sama seperti miliknya hanya saja yang ini berwarna hitam. Yunna hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah menerima jepit itu karena dia sebenarnya tidak suka memakai sesuatu dikepalanya.

"Wah Sennacchi kawai." Puji Kise dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat Yunna memakai jepit rambut itu.

"Arigato Sunchan."

"Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang-nanodayo sebelum rapatnya dimulai." Ucap Midorima sambil membenar letak kacamatanya yang langsung disetujui oleh yang lainnya.

Ya hari ini diadakan rapat untuk membahas tentang bos lantai pertama yang kebetulan sekali ada yang berhasil menemukannya, walaupun sebenarnya merekalah yang pertama kali menemukannya.

 _*flashback*_

"Sun potong kaki kiri monster itu." Perintah Akashi pada Kise.

"Baik Emperrorcchi." Jawab Kise sambil mengaktifkan sword skillnya dan berganti posisi dengan Akashi lalu mulai memotong kaki kiri monster yang berbentuk seperti serigala tapi anehnya dia bisa berjalan dengan kedua kakinya, membuat monster itu terjatuh dan potongan kakinya menjadi serpihan hologram.

"Pinky."

"Wakarimashita Emperror-kun." Ucap Momoi yang kini telah berganti posisi dengan Kise, dia segera menancapkan tombaknya tepat kearah jantungnya.

"Hyaaaa." Teriak Momoi sembari mengaktifkan sword skillnya lalu melompat dan memperdalam tusukannya.

"Matilah." Lanjutnya dan seketikah monster itu menghilang menjadi kepingan hologram, munculah sebuah tulisan.

 _Result_

 _Exp: 100_

 _Col: 150_

 _Items: 2_

"Yatta aku berhasil." Ucap Momoi sambil bersorak, mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi sembari melompat kegirangan.

"Omedeto Pinkychan." Ucap Yunna sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Yang tadi itu keren sekali Pinkycchi, aku mungkin tidak akan bisa melakukannya-ssu." Puji Kise yang ikut tersenyum.

"Ini juga berkat Sunchan yang telah membantuku, arigato." Ucap Momoi sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Maa maa lebih baik kita melanjutkan perjalanan." Usul Yunna yang disetujui oleh mereka semua, mereka akhirnya melanjutkan perjalan mengitari dungeon yang tidak sengaja mereka temukan saat menjelajah hutan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah satu bulan ya kita berada disini dan belum juga berhasil menemukan ruangan bossnya-ssu." Ucap Kise ditengah-tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Ya mau bagaimanapun juga kita beruntung sudah menemukan dungeonya, aku rasa tempatnya sudah digeser dan aku yakin kalau tempat bossnya juga sudah dirubah." Ucap Yunna sambil melihat terus kedepan.

"Eh kau sudah pernah menemukan ruangan boss Senna?." Tanya Kagami dengan wajah kaget yang dijawab anggukan kepala olehnya.

"Aku juga sempat mengalahkannya waktu itu bersama beberapa pemain beta tester yang lain." Ungkap Yunna.

"Kira-kira seperti apa bosnya?." Tanya Kuroko yang berjalan disamping Yunna.

"Namanya Illvan The Kobold Lord, bentuknya seperti banteng mungkin, membawa kapak ditangan kanannya serta perisai ditangan kirinya, lalu ada pedang tulwar dibelakangnya, yang jelas dia punya empat bar HP." Jawab Yunna memasang pose berpikir.

"Oh iya apa pintu menuju ruang boss itu besar dan berwarna biru dengan ornament disekelilingnya?." Tanya Akashi pada Yunna yang membuatnya berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kearah Akashi yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Iya bagaimana kau bisa tau?."

"Sebenarnya pintu itu ada disamping kita." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk kearah samping dimana terdapat pintu besar berwarna biru dengan ornament disekelilingnya.

'Dia berhasil menemukannya, sasuga emperor eye.' Batin mereka semua takjup.

"Kalau begitu kita masuk saja kesana." Ucap Aomine antusias dan sudah berdiri didepan pintu bermaksud untuk membukanya tapi langsung dicegah oleh Yunna.

"Jangan gegabah, kita tidak tau musuh seperti apa yang akan kita hadapi, lebih baik sekarang kita menyiapkan batu teleport untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu." Ucap Yunna yang mendapat anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban, mereka segera mengeluarkan batu teleport mereka masing-masing lalu Yunna dan Aomine membuka pintu itu perlahan hingga sepenuhnya membuka. Muncullah sesosok monster besar seperti banteng mungkin, membawa kapak ditangan kanannya serta perisai ditangan kirinya, terdapat tulisan berupa nama monster itu. Namanya Illvan The Kobold Lord, memiliki empat kotak bar HP. Yunna segera memerintahkan teman-temannya keluar dari arena sebelum aktif dan untung saja mereka dapat keluar dengan selamat sebelum pintu itu tertutup sepenuhnya.

"Hah…hah…hah yang tadi itu nyaris saja-nanodayo." Komentar Midorima.

"Hah…hah…hah sasuga reflex kalian cepat sekali, tak sia-sia pelatih memberi latihan berat pada kalian." Puji Yunna dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Sechin aku lapar." Ucap Murasakibara dengan wajah memelas.

"Baiklah kita istirahat dulu disana, sepertinya itu tempat yang aman karena aku tidak merasakan hawa monster disana." Usul Yunna, mereka akhirnya istirahat dan Yunna mulai mengelurkan roti yang tadi sempat dibelinya lalu membagi-bagikan kesemua teman-temannya tak terkecuali Murasakibara, Kagami, dan Aomine yang mendapat porsi lebih banyak dari yang lain.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Sennachan?." Tanya Momoi pada Yunna yang entah kenapa sejak tadi sibuk dengan peta di menunya.

"Aku sedang menandai letak ruangan bossnya, dengan begitu kita bisa kembali lagi kemari dengan membawa banyak orang."

"Kau bermaksud menyebarkannya?." Tanya Akashi.

"Hai, aku akan meminta salah seorang kenalanku yang kebetulan juga beta tester untuk mengumpulkan seluruh pemain yang bersedia membantu mengalahkan boss lantai pertama."

"Sepertinya itu ide bagus, dengan begitu kita bisa mengalahkannya dengan cepat." Komentar Aomine sambil menyantap roti ketiganya.

"Kau benar, baiklah kau bisa mengirimkan letak bossnya pada kenalanmu itu." Perintah Akashi yang langsung dijawab "hai" oleh Yunna. Yunna segera mengirimkan pesan berupa peta letak boss lantai pertama pada kenalannya itu dan tak lama kemudian sebuah balasan berupa pesan yag isinya.

' _Aku akan segera mengumpulkan para player besok jam sepuluh didesa torbana, disana ada tempat yang bisa digunakan rapat'_.

 _*end flashback*_

Dan begitulah akhirnya mereka berkumpul di sebuah tempat seperti colesium mini dengan seorang pemuda bersurai biru agak panjang yang berdiri ditengah-tengah colesium tersebut. Tidak hanya mereka bersembilan saja yang berada disana, banyak para pemain yang antusias berkumpul disana termasuk pemuda bersurai hitam yang duduk tak jauh dari Yunna.

"Tolong perhatiannya, sudah waktunya rapat dimulai." Teriak pemuda bersurai biru agak panjang membuat mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan menuju kearahnya.

"Hari ini aku mengucapkan terima kasih, karena telah datang menerima panggilanku, namaku Diabel bisa dibilang Jobku adalah seorang Knight." Ucapnya mencoba bercanda yang seketikah membuat mereka tertawa kecuali Yunna yang memasang wajah sweetdrop serta Kuroko dan Akashi yang hanya memasang wajah datar.

'Dia benar-benar tidak berubah.' Batin Yunna masih sweetdrop.

"Baiklah kita mulai serius sekarang, kemarin party kami menemukan ruang boss dipuncak menara." Ucap Diabel dengan wajah serius membuat para pemain memasang wajah kaget.

"Kita harus mengalahkan boss tersebut dan mencapai lantai dua, lalu memastikan orang-orang yang menunggu dikota permulaan bisa mengerti kalau game ini dapat diselesaikan, karena itu semua orang yang ada disini akan berpartisipasi, benar bukan, semuannya?." Tanya Diabel pada yang lainnya, mereka sejenak saling berpandangan. Yunna yang mengerti situasinya memberikan aplouse pada Diabel diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita mulai membuat strategi, kita akan membagi party dengan enam orang, boss disetiap lantai tidak dapat dihadapi dengan party biasa, setelah membuat party kita akan membuat raid." Lanjut Diabel.

"Ne ne dia bilang harus enam orang ya, tapi kita kan bersembilan?." Tanya Momoi pada Yunna.

"Mungkin kita harus mengajak beberapa orang lagi, jadi kita bisa membaginya menjadi dua." Usul Yunna.

"Bagaimana dengan dua orang disana?." Usul Kuroko sambil menujuk kearah pemuda bersurai hitam dan seseorang dengan jubah merah yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ide yang bagus Phantomchan, Emperorchan bolehkah?." Tanya Yunna pada Akashi yang dijawab anggukan kepala olehnya, segera Yunna menuju ketempat mereka berdua dan menyapanya.

"Ano summimasen, kami sedang kekurangan anggota apa kalian berdua mau bergabung?." Tanya Yunna pada mereka berdua.

"Eh bolehkah?, tapi kami baru saja membuat party." Jawab pemuda bersurai hitam pada Yunna.

"Kalau begitu biar kami yang bergabung dengan party kalian bagaimana?." Tanya Yunna tersenyum kearah mereka, pemuda itu tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya mensetujui permintaan Yunna dan ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Baiklah kita akan membagi kelompok kita menjadi dua, aku, Green, Pink, Blue, Violet, dan Sun akan satu kelompok, sedangkan Senna, Phanthom dan Tiger akan ikut mereka." Titah Akashi yang mendapat anggukan tanda setuju dari mereka. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu segera mengirim invite party pada mereka bertiga yang langsung diterima olehnya.

"Yoroshikune Kirito-kun, Asuna-san." Ucap Yunna sambil tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Hai, yoroshikune Senna-san." Ucap Kirito dan Asuna yang ikut tersenyum kearahnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kalian sudah selesai membentuk grup, kalau begitu." Ucap Diabel.

"Tunggu sebentar." Potong seseorang dan dia langsung melompat menuju ketempat Diabel.

"Namaku Kibaou, sebelum bertarung dengan boss ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian." Ucap pemuda bersurai coklat jabrik yang bernama Kibaou.

"Beberapa dari kalian harus minta maaf pada dua ribu orang yang telah mati." Teriaknya sambil menujuk kearah pemain lain.

"Kibaou-san, beberapa yang kau maksud itu, para beta tester kah?." Tanya Diabel pada Kibaou.

"Tentu saja, sejak dimulainya game sampah ini, beta tester mulai menghilang dan mengabaikan kita, mereka mengambil semua lokasi berburu yang bagus, mengerjakan misi mudah sendirian dan membuat dirinya saja yang kuat, setelah itupun mereka mengabaikan kita." Jawabnya yang seketikah membuat Yunna meremas lututnya.

"Aku yakin diantara kita ada yang pernah mengikuti beta, sebaiknya mereka berlutut dan meminta maaf, lalu menyerahkan seluruh uang dan barangnya yang telah dikumpulkannya, jika tidak, kita tak boleh mempercayai mereka untuk melindungi kita sebagai anggota party, tak dapat dipercaya." Teriaknya lantang dan seketikah meluncur sesuatu melewati Kibaou dengan cepat dan untung saja dia bisa menghindari benda itu yang ternyata berupah gunting berwarna merah, sontak Yunna dan teman-temannya menoleh pada kapten mereka yaitu Akashi.

"Si-siapa yang melempar gunting ini padaku." Omel Kibaou pada para player.

"Aku yang melemparnya, kau terlalu banyak bicara menjelek-jelekan beta tester seolah kau benar, padahal aku yakin kau belum pernah bertemu mereka sebelumnya." Jawab Akashi dengan tatapan intimidasinya yang seketikah membuat mereka semua bergidik ngeri.

"A-apakah kau seorang beta tester."

"Bukan, tapi salah seorang kelompokku adalah beta tester, dan dia tidak pernah meninggalkan kami sampai saat ini, dia selalu membimbing kami dan melindungi kami, memberikan kami petunjuk agar bisa melawan semua monster yang ada." Jawabnya sambil mengerling kearah Yunna.

'Seichan.' Batin Yunna yang tersentuh dengan kata-kata Akashi.

"Lagipula ini bukan soal kau seorang beta tester atau bukan, tapi ini soal skill, percuma kau seorang beta tester kalau skillmu tidak meningkat bukan, dan keberanian masing-masing juga sangat diperlukan, oleh karena itu kalau kau ingin menjelek-jelekkan para beta tester lebih baik kau lihat dirimu sendiri." Lanjut Akashi yang masih menatap Kibaou dengan tatapan intimidasi.

"Aku setuju dengan pemuda bersurai merah itu." Ucap seseorang berbadan kekar dengan kapak dipunggungnya berjalan kearah Kibaou.

"Namaku adalah Egil, aku ingin bertanya apa kau memiliki buku panduan ini juga?, ini bisa diperoleh secara gratis dimanapun kau berada." Tanya Egil sambil menunjukan buku kecil berwarna coklat yang seingat Yunna dia dan beberapa beta tester lainnya lah yang membuat buku panduan itu.

"A-aku punya, memangnya kenapa?." Jawab Kibaou sedikit gemetar, mungkin karena Akashi masih menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Orang yang membuatnya adalah para beta tester." Jawabnya yang sontak membuat yang lainnya kaget.

"Ah aku ingat waktu itu kau sedang menulis sesuatu dibuku coklat, jadi itu untuk buku panduan?." Tanya Momoi mengerling kearah Yunna yang memang duduk disebelahnya, dia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Dengar, siapapun bisa memperoleh informasi dari buku ini, tapi masih juga banyak player yang mati, kukira kita berdiskusi ditempat ini untuk belajar dari kesalahan tersebut, dan bagaimana caranya hal itu dapat membantu kita dalam mengalahkan boss." Ucap Agil pada player lainnya, Kibaou yang sudah kalah telak dalam adu mulut dengan Akashi dan Agil hanya berdecih lalu duduk ditempat duduk yang disediakan begitu juga dengan Agil yang ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu akan aku lanjutkan kembali." Ucap Diabel sambil mengeluarkan buku dari sakunya.

"Sebenarnya buku panduan terbaru sudah terbit dan berisi infomasi tentang boss, menurut buku nama dari bossnya adalah Illvan The Kobold Lord, dia juga memiliki Ruin Kobold Sentinels yang melindunginya, senjatanya adalah kapak dan tameng, ia memiliki empat kotak HP, dan saat kotak terakhir berwarna merah, ia mengganti senjatanya menjadi pedang melengkung yang disebut talwar, pola serangannya juga ikut berubah." Seketikah para pemain menjadi riuh ketikah mendengar penjelasan dari Diabel.

"Pengarahan strategi selesai, terakhir uang dan barang yang diperoleh akan dibagi secara acak, exp akan menjadi milik party yang menghabisinya terakhir, dan siapapun yang memperoleh barangnya boleh menyimpannya, ada yang keberatan?." Tanya Diabel pada para pemain dan sepertinya tidak ada yang keberatan tentang hal itu.

"Yosh, besok jam sepuluh pagi kita akan berangkat, sampai bertemu lagi." Dengan begitu Diabel mengakhiri pertemuannya.

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

Author: Akhirnya setelah sekian lama saya bisa mengupdate cerita ini, oh ya untuk cerita di Chapter 1 ada sedikit perubahan pada judul sampingan untuk Chapter 2, dan juga saya akan mengupdate dua chapter sekaligus. Baiklah saya akan langsung jawab review yang masuk.

 **Rizuki Sakura Kuroko:** Arigato karena sudah mengatakan cerita ini menarik dan ini sudah lanjut semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Saya tidak pernah putus asa kok walaupun hanya satu orang saja yang merivew atau tidak ada sama sekalipun saya tetap bersyukur kok, tapi memang karena kemarin-kemarin saya sibuk, terlalu banyak acara juga saya sedang kena WB karena itu banyak cerita saya yang terbengkalai dengan indahnya, hehehe.

Author: Akhir kata saya hanya bisa mengucapkan, terus ikuti cerita ini dan jangan lupa **REVIEW PLEASE…!**

 **.**

 **See You Next** **Chapter 3: Beaker**


	3. Chapter 3: Beaker

_**Flashback Chapter 2**_

" _ **Sebenarnya buku panduan terbaru sudah terbit dan berisi infomasi tentang boss, menurut buku nama dari bossnya adalah Illvan The Kobold Lord, dia juga memiliki Ruin Kobold Sentinels yang melindunginya, senjatanya adalah kapak dan tameng, ia memiliki empat kotak HP, dan saat kotak terakhir berwarna merah, ia mengganti senjatanya menjadi pedang melengkung yang disebut talwar, pola serangannya juga ikut berubah." Seketikah para pemain menjadi riuh ketikah mendengar penjelasan dari Diabel.**_

" _ **Pengarahan strategi selesai, terakhir uang dan barang yang diperoleh akan dibagi secara acak, exp akan menjadi milik party yang menghabisinya terakhir, dan siapapun yang memperoleh barangnya boleh menyimpannya, ada yang keberatan?." Tanya Diabel pada para pemain dan sepertinya tidak ada yang keberatan tentang hal itu.**_

" _ **Yosh, besok jam sepuluh pagi kita akan berangkat, sampai bertemu lagi." Dengan begitu Diabel mengakhiri pertemuannya.**_

 _ **.**_

 **SWORD ART ONLINE ©** **REKI KAWAHARA**

 **CROSSOVER: KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **MIRACLE © SHERRYSAKURA99**

 **.**

 **WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), Crossover, jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi, cerita mengikuti alur anime Sword Art Online dengan sedikit tambahan dari saya.**

 **Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing), Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate:T**

 _._

 **Chapter 3: Beaker**

 _._

Mereka bersembilan ditambah dengan Kirito dan Asuna pergi dari tempat pertemuan menuju kesalah satu restaurant atas usul dari Kise karena sejak tadi Murasakibara mengeluh kalau dirinya lapar. Sedangkan Yunna berjalan dalam diam sambil menundukan kepalanya, dia menarik pelan kaos milik Akashi membuat sang pemilik menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa Senna?." Tanya Akashi pada Yunna.

"Ano arigato, karena tadi sudah membelaku Emperrorchan, aku tidak tau yang akan terjadi kalau kau tidak berada disana." Ucap Yunna pelan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh yang lain.

"Daijoubu, lagipula sudah seharusnya sebagai seorang teman dan kapten harus melindungi anak buahnya." Jawab Akashi mengelus rambut Yunna sambil tersenyum membuat sang pemilik surai mendongkak menghadap sang kapten yang memang lebih tinggi darinya dan mengulas senyuman tulus dari bibirnya.

"Hontouni arigato Emperrorchan."

"Hiks… kata-katamu indah sekali Emperrorcchi." Ucap Kise yang sejak tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka sambil menangis.

"Benar, kau baik sekali Emperror kalau tidak sedang dalam mode yendere." Ucap Aomine.

"Hmm kau berkata sesuatu Blue?." Tanya Akashi sambil menyeringai membuat sang pemuda berkulit dekil eksotis bergidik ngeri.

"I-iie ka-kau sangat ba-baik kok kapten." Ucap Aomine melangkahkan kakinya mundur kebelakang.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita kerestauran saja-nanodayo, sebentar lagi kita sampai." Usul Midorima yang mendapat anggukan tanda setuju dari mereka semua. Sesampainya direstauran yang ditujuh, mereka segera mencari tempat duduk yang muat untuk sebelas orang dan memesan minuman serta makanan yang ada disana, khusus untuk Murasakibara, Kagami, dan Aomine porsinya sedikit lebih banyak dari yang lain, membuat Kirito dan Asuna sweetdrop melihat pesanan mereka yang seperti gunung.

"A-apa tidak apa-apa memesan sebanyak ini?." Tanya Kirito pada Yunna yang kebetulan duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Daijoubu, mereka bertiga yang akan menghabiskannya." Jawab Kuroko yang duduk disebelah kanan Yunna dengan wajah datar yang sontak membuat Kirito kaget dengan kemunculannya.

"Se-sejak kapan kau berada disana?." Tanya Kirito masih dengan wajah terkejut.

"Aku sudah disini sejak tadi Kirito-kun." Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

"Dia memang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis Kirito-kun." Jelas Yunna sambil tersenyum.

"So-souka maafkan aku, tadi aku tidak menyadarimu."

"Daijoubu, aku sudah biasa kok." Jawab Kuroko sambil meminum vanilla milkshake yang kebetulan dijual di restaurant ini.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong apa kalian berdua pemain solo?." Tanya Momoi pada Kirito dan Asuna yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh mereka berdua.

"Kenapa tidak memutuskan ikut party saja-ssu?." Tanya Kise.

"Entahlah aku masih belum tertarik dengan party." Jawab Kirito sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau seorang beta tester ya?." Tanya Yunna yang sontak membuat Kirito sempat terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?."

"Habisnya kau seorang player solo, biasanya seorang player solo itu bisa seorang beta tester atau seorang yang berani mengambil resiko, tapi melihat kau tersentak saat mendengar kata-kata Kibaou saat itu aku jadi yakin kalau kau juga seorang beta tester." Jawab Yunna.

"Souka jadi kau juga seorang beta tester-ssu, keren, bagaimana kalau kau ikut party kami saja-ssu, bolehkan Emperrorcchi?." Tanya Kise mengerling kearah Akashi yang sedang menyesap teh miliknya.

"Itu terserah Kirito sendiri, dia mau ikut kelompok kita atau tidak."

"Mungkin akan aku pikirkan nanti." Jawab Kirito.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita saling menginvite pertemanan, siapa tau kita bisa saling menghubungi jika butuh bantuan kan?." Usul Momoi.

"Boleh juga aku setuju, bagaimana dengamu Kirito-kun?." Tanya Yunna pada Kirito.

"Boleh aku tidak keberatan." Kirito mulai mengirim invite friend pada mereka semua begitu juga dengan Asuna yang melakukan hal sama, sedangkan mereka langsung menekan tombol biru sebagai tanda bahwa mereka menerima permintaan pertemanan dari mereka berdua. Mereka melanjutkan memakan makan siang mereka sembari diselingi pertengkaran antara Kise, Aomine, dan Kagami yang berakhir dengan omelan dan serangan gunting merah yang dilancarkan oleh Midorima dan Akashi, sedangkan Kirito hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka.

'Beginikah rasanya memiliki teman.' Batin Kirito masih melihat kearah mereka.

"Oh ya apa kalian semua berteman didunia nyata?, kalian terlihat sangat akrab." Tanya Asuna pada Yunna.

"Tentu saja, sebenarnya kami semua satu sekolah dan kebetulan satu klub." Jawab Yunna.

"Souka, tapi aku seperti pernah melihat wajah kalian disuatu tempat terutama yang bersurai kuning itu." Ucap Kirito memasang pose berpikir, seketikah mereka terdiam ditempat kecuali Murasakibara yang masih sibuk makan.

"Itu karena *nyam* kita adalah-." Belum sempat Murasakibara melanjutkan kata-katanya, Yunna segera memasukan daging ayam kemulutnya.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Jawab Akashi dengan tenang, Kirito memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

 _ **~Miracle~**_

 _3/12/2022_

 _Lantai 1: Area berhutan_

Mereka semua yang terdiri dari para pemain yang kemarin datang kerapat, mulai berjalan melewati hutan dengan pohon-pohon yang rimbun disana, begitu juga dengan kelompok Akashi dan Kirito.

"Aku pastikan lagi, kelompok terpisah seperti kita berugas menghadapi anak buah boss, Ruin Kobold Sentinels." Ucap Kirito pada Asuna, Yunna, Kuroko, dan Kagami.

"Wakatta." Jawab mereka berempat.

"Aku dan Senna akan menggunakan sword skill untuk membuat kapak mereka terpental, setelahnya kita akan segera switch." Jelas Kirito yang sempat membuat Asuna bingung.

"Switch?." Tanyanya.

"Cotto jangan bilang kalau ini pertama kalinya kau ikut party Asuna-san?." Tanya Yunna mengerling kearah Asuna.

"Ya." Jawabnya yang langsung membuat Kirito lemas, sedangkan yang lainnya sweetdrop.

"Maa maa nanti juga dia akan mengerti Kirito-kun, yang penting sekarang ayo kita bersenang-senang." Ucap Yunna sambil tersenyum kearah mereka dan membuat Kuroko serta Kagami tambah jawdrop.

"Kau jadi mirip seperti Kiyoshi senpai." Komentar Kagami.

"Hai aku setuju dengan Tiger-kun." Ucap Kuroko. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai didepan pintu boss pertama yang akan mereka lawan.

"Dengarkan aku semuanya, dari sini yang akan kuucapkan hanya satu, ayo menangkan." Ucap Diabel lalu membuka pintu menuju ruangan boss pertama. Mereka masuk kedalam dengan Diabel yang memimpin didepan, awalnya ruangannya sedikit gelap, tapi ketikah mereka semua sudah masuk, ruangan itu berubah menjadi terang. Diruangan itu telah menunggu monster sama seperti yang ditemui oleh Akashi dkk bernama Illvan The Kobold Lord, monster itu memunculkan tiga anak buahnya yang bernama Ruin Kobold Sentinels, anak buahnya pun segera berlari menuju kearah mereka.

"Serang." Teriak Diabel. Mereka segera berlari termasuk Akashi dkk plus Kirito dan Asuna kearah monster itu.

Diabel mulai memberi arahan pada mereka tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan sampai akhirnya dia menyuruh kelompok Kirito dkk untuk menyerang. Kirito dan Yunna segera memblok serangan anak buah boss lalu melakukan switch dengan Asuna dan Kagami. Asuna menyerang secara cepat dengan pedangnya sedangkan Kagami langsung menebas monster itu hingga menjadi keeping-kepingan hologram.

"Good job Asuna, Tiger." Puji Yunna pada mereka berdua.

Mereka terus menyerang, melakukan switch, sampai akhirnya HP sang boss utama berada dikotak terakhir dan berwarna merah. Monster itu menggeram marah lalu melemparkan kedua senjatanya keatas bersiap-siap akan mengganti pedangnya.

"Sepertinya informasi itu benar ya." Komentar Kibaou sambil menyeringai kearah monster itu.

"Mundur, biar aku saja yang melakukannya." Ucap Diabel berlari kearah monster itu bersiap untuk menyerangnya. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan Yunna tidak enak, dia terus melihat kearah monster itu dan terkejut karena bukan tulwar yang dimunculkan melainkan nodachi atau pedang besar.

"Berhenti." Teriak Yunna dan Kirito bersamaan membuat mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan pada mereka berdua.

"Mundur sejauh yang kalian bisa." Lanjut Kirito. Seketikah monster itu melompat keatas kemudian menyerang Diabel secara membabi buta, melihat hal itu Akashi segera menyuruh timnya untuk mendekat kearah Yunna dan langsung dituruti olehnya.

"Diabel." Teriak Kibaou, monster itu melompat ditengah-tengah mereka, sedangkan Yunna yang sudah memastikan teman-temannya aman segera menghampiri Diabel yang tergeletak tak berdaya bersama Kirito.

"Diabel-san." Ucap Yunna sambil mengangkat kepala Diabel dengan wajah khawatir, terlihat HPnya semakin lama semakin berkurang.

"Dasar bodoh kenapa kau melakukannya sendirian?." Omel Yunna mengambil ramuan penambah HP disakunya dan berniat menambah HP milik Diabel tapi langsung dicegah olehnya.

"Kau seorang beta tester Senna, karena itu kau pasti tau tujuanku, begitu juga denganmu." Ucap Diebel mengerling kearah Kirito.

"Orang yang melakukan serangan terakhir pada boss akan mendapatkan barang langkah, kau juga seorang beta tester?." Tanya Kirito.

"Hai, kumohon, kumohon Senna kalahkan bossnya demi bagianku juga dan untuk kita semua." Ucap Diabel dan seketikah dia menghilang menjadi kepingan hologram.

*Yunna Pov*

Aku melihat teman seperjuanganku waktu beta tester dulu lenyap menjadi kepingan hologram, aku hanya bisa syok melihatnya, kenapa…kenapa tadi aku tidak segera memberinya penambah HP, pa-padahal dia yang selalu membantuku waktu dulu, kenapa?. Seketikah aku menjadi geram dan berdiri dari posisi dudukku menatap kearah monster itu dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Senna?." Panggil Kirito padaku tapi aku tidak menggubrisnya, aku mengeratkan pedang ditanganku masih menatap tajam pada monster itu.

"Aku pasti akan menghancurkannya, lihat saja." Ucapku dengan nada dingin.

*Normal Pov*

Setelah Yunna mengatakan hal itu, dia segera berlari dengan cepat kearah boss tersebut dan mengaktifkan sword skillnya begitu juga dengan sang boss yang telah mengaktifkan sword skill miliknya.

"Senna jangan gegabah." Omel Akashi pada Yunna tapi tidak digubrisnya peringatan tersebut.

Monster itu menyerang Yunna tapi dengan cepat Yunna melompat menaiki pedang boss itu lalu berlari kearahnya dan menebas tubuhnya bertubi-tubi bahkan sampai tidak terlihat oleh mata, dan ketikah boss itu akan menyerangnya kembali, Yunna segera melompat dan bersiap menyerang boss itu dari atas seraya berucap.

"Shinai." Yunnapun membelah tubuh sang boss menjadi dua tepat saat HPnya habis dan membuat monster itu menjadi kepingan hologram, terdapat tulisan _congratulation_ diatasnya. Sejenak mereka terdiam dengan serangan Yunna sebelum akhirnya bersorak karena mereka berhasil mengalahkan sang boss. Yunna sendiri langsung jatuh terduduk ditanah karena kehabisan tenaga dan teman-temannya pun segera menghampirinya.

"Apa kau bodoh Senna." Omel Kagami sambil menjitak kepala sepupunya yang sudah nekat mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tigerchan, kau membuatku kehilangan beberapa HP." Omel Yunna mengerling kearah Kagami.

"Mou Sennachan seharusnya kau tidak bertarung sendirian, kalau kau terbunuh bagaimana?." Omel Momoi yang langsung memeluk Yunna.

"Kau sudah berani menentang perintahku Senna, kali ini aku akan memaafkanmu tapi lain kali aku akan menghukummu." Ancam Akashi sambil menyeringai kearah Yunna yang sempat membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Gomenasai minna." Ucap Yunna membalas pelukan Momoi, tiba-tiba terdapat tulisan didepannya.

 _Congratulation_

 _You got the last attacking bonus!_

'Sebuah jubah hitam.' Pikir Yunna saat melihat tulisan itu.

"Otsukaresama." Ucap Asuna membuka tudung jubahnya lalu tersenyum kearah Yunna.

"Ya walaupun kau nekat juga sih."

"Arigato Asuna-san."

"Bakayaro, kau benar-benar bodoh, kalau kau terbunuh bagaimana?." Omel Kirito sambil memukul kepala Yunna.

"Mou Kirito-kun kau membuat HPku berkurang kembali."

"Itu masih lebih baik daripada kau mati."

"Gomenasai, sepertinya aku lepas kendali."

"Hah sekarang aku ingat dimana aku pernah bertemu denganmu dan mendengar namamu, kau yang waktu itu juga mengalahkan boss lantai pertama, seseorang yang disebut sebagai _Flash_ oleh pemain beta yang lain, karena kecepatanmu." Ucap Kirito yang sontak membuat Yunna kaget.

"Heh aku tidak menyangkah kalau kau juga tau hal itu, aku pikir julukan itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya." Ucap Yunna sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak didunia nyata tidak di dunia game kau selalu mendapat julukan ya." Ledek Aomine yang langsung membuat teman-temannya tertawa kecuali Akashi dan Kuroko yang tersenyum kearah Yunna, sedangkan Kirito serta Asuna menatap mereka dengan wajah bingung.

"Kemampuan pedangmu luar biasa Yunna, ini merupakan kemenangan milikmu, congratulation." Ucap Agil pada Yunna.

"Iie, ini kemenangan kita semua, lagipula kita semua sudah berusaha bukan?." Ucap Yunna sambil tersenyum yang langsung mendapat sambutan berupa tepuk tangan dari player yang lain.

"Kenapa?." Teriak salah satu dari para pemain yang bersurai orange jabrik sebut saja namanya Kibaou, membuat para player yang lain mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"Kenapa, kenapa kalian membiarkan Diabel mati?." Lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?." Tanya Kirito.

"Jangan main-main, kalian tau jurus yang digunakan oleh boss itu kan, jika kalian memberi tahu jurus itu sebelumnya Diabel tidak akan mati." Ucap Kibaou, membuat player yang lainnya jadi memihak padanya dan menatap kearah Yunna serta Kirito dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Mereka pasti beta tester, karena itu kalian mengetahui seluruh pola serangan, kalian tau itu dan menyembunyikannya." Ucap salah seorang pemain menunjuk kearah Kirito dan Yunna.

"Yang lainnya juga ada kan, seorang beta tester, tunjukan diri kalian." Lanjutnya. Sejenak mereka saling berpandangan seperti menuduh satu sama lain.

'Gawat kalau seperti ini bisa-bisa-.' Pikir Kirito tapi segera terpotong ketikah mendengar suara tawa dari Yunna.

"Hahaha beta tester katamu, aku tidak mau disamakan dengan mereka karena aku lebih dari mereka." Ucap Yunna berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menghadap kearah mereka.

"A-apa maksudnya?." Tanya Kibaou.

"Dari seribu beta tester yang ada hampir dari mereka semua tidak tau cara naik kelantai selanjutnya, kalian yang ada disini masih lebih baik dari mereka, tapi aku tidak ingin disamakan dengan mereka karena aku sudah berhasil mencapai lantai delapan bahkan yang lebih tinggi dengan informasi yang aku dapatkan dari perusahaannya langsung, karena itu aku mengetahui jurus yang digunakan oleh boss itu, dan aku juga mengetahui semua informasi bahkan lebih dari makelar informasi." Lanjut Yunna sambil menyeringai tentu saja mereka kaget dengan perkataan Yunna kecuali teman-temannya.

"A-apa, itu bahkan lebih buruk dari beta tester, itu curang kau seorang Hacker." Ucap Kibaou membuat para pemainnya langsung memaki kearah Yunna.

"Kau seorang Hacker."

"Beta dan Hacker, berarti penggilanmu sekarang Beaker."

"Beaker ya, sepertinya itu boleh juga." Ucap Yunna menggerakan tangan kanannya membuka menu utama dan mengeluarkan jubah hitam hadiah dari mengalahkan boss level satu lalu melemparnya kearah Kirito yang langsung diterimanya dengan baik, tapi dia sempat bingung kenapa Yunna memberikan jubah itu padanya.

"Untukmu, aku tidak membutuhkannya jadi untukmu saja, lagipula skillku sudah cukup untukku dan juga." Yunnapun menggerakan mulutnya tanpa suara seperti mengatakan.

'Sampai jumpa lagi, dan teruslah hidup.' Lalu tersenyum kearahnya dan mulai melangkah pergi bersama teman-temannya menuju pintu keluar tapi sebelum dia mengaktifkan pintu itu dia sempat berbalik seraya berucap.

"Mulai sekarang aku adalah Beaker, jadi jangan samakan aku dengan beta tester seperti mereka." Ucapnya mengaktifkan pintu itu dan keluar dari ruangan boss, tanpa tau bahwa Kirito melakukan hal sama sepertinya hanya saja dia mendapat julukan Beater, singkatan dari Beta tester dan Cheater. Diperjalanan mereka semua terdiam sampai akhirnya Kise yang memang pada dasarnya ribut angkat bicara.

"Tadi itu keren sekali Sennacchi." Puji Kise pada Yunna.

"Ya kau juga menambah daftar julukanmu, jadi selain dijuluki _queen of court, Flash_ , sekarang mendapat julukan Beaker, hee aku juga ingin mendapat julukan seperti itu." Komentar Aomine.

"Mungkin julukan yang bagus untuk Bluecchi adalah Daki-ssu."

"Apa Sun katakan sekali lagi, atau kupatakan piip mu."

"Gyaa tolong aku Sennacchi, Bluecchi mau ngegrep-grep aku."

"Apa woy Sun aku masih normal tau, aku masih suka sama Maichan yang semok cetar membahana daripada model datar sepertimu."

"Apa Bluecchi hidoi-ssu, Sennacchi." Ucap Kise sambil memeluk lengan Yunna dan hal itu sempat membuat mereka semua tertawa melihat kelakuan konyol mereka.

"Sudahlah Bluechan, Sunchan jangan berengkar ya." Ucap Yunna mengelus surai kuning Kise sambil tersenyum, membuat yang lainnya lega sepertinya Yunna tidak terlalu memikirkan kejadian yang tadi.

"Kau ini benar-benar wanita yang nekat ya, sudah melawan boss itu sendirian, sekarang berbohong pada mereka kalau kau seorang Hacker." Komentar Akashi yang kebetulan berjalan disamping Yunna, dia sempat kaget karena Akashi mengetahuinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?."

"Aku selalu benar, karena itu aku selalu menang, jadi bisa jelaskan kenapa kau sampai berbohong?."

"Hah sebenarnya aku hanya tidak ingin mereka terlalu menyalahkah para beta tester, selama ini mereka sangat baik padaku waktu itu, para beta tester yang memang sudah berpengalaman mengajari aku banyak hal dan memberi tahuku banyak hal juga, karena itu aku merasa berhutang budi pada mereka terutama Diabel, aku menyesal tidak segera memberikannya penambah HP waktu itu." Ucap Yunna sambil menundukan kepalanya. Yunna yang merasakan sebuah elusan dikepalanya segera mendongkak mendapati Kuroko yang mengelusnya sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku yakin ini semua permintaan Diabel-san, dan aku sangat yakin saat ini Diabel-san pasti bangga dengan apa yang tadi kau lakukan, karena itu tolong jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi Senna-san." Ucap Kuroko menasehati Yunna yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dan senyuman dari wajah Yunna.

"Arigato minna." Ucap Yunna sambil tersenyum kearah mereka semua.

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

Author: Terus ikuti cerita ini dan jangan lupa **REVIEW PLEASE…!**

 **.**

 **See You Next** **Chapter 4: Natal**


	4. Chapter 4: Natal

_**Flasback Chapter 3:**_

" _ **Aku yakin ini semua permintaan Diabel-san, dan aku sangat yakin saat ini Diabel-san pasti bangga dengan apa yang tadi kau lakukan, karena itu tolong jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi Senna-san." Ucap Kuroko menasehati Yunna yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dan senyuman dari wajah Yunna.**_

" _ **Arigato minna." Ucap Yunna sambil tersenyum kearah mereka semua.**_

 _ **.**_

 **SWORD ART ONLINE ©** **REKI KAWAHARA**

 **CROSSOVER: KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **MIRACLE © SHERRYSAKURA99**

 **.**

 **WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), Crossover, jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi, cerita mengikuti alur anime Sword Art Online dengan sedikit tambahan dari saya.**

 **Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing), Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate:T**

 _._

 **Chapter 4: Natal**

 _._

 _23/12/2022_

 _Lantai 5: Ame_

"Natal, natal, oh natal." Senandung Kise saat mereka semua sedang makan didalam penginapan.

"Hehehe sepertinya kau begitu menantikan natal Sunchan." Komentar Momoi.

"Tentu saja-ssu, soalnya saat natal aku dapat banyak kado dari fansku-ssu."

"Tapi ini bukan didunia nyata Sun-kun, jadi aku tidak yakin kalau kau akan dapat banyak hadiah dari fansmu." Ucap Kuroko yang seketikah membuat Kise berhenti bernyanyi lalu pudung dipojokkan karena dia sadar sekarang dia sedang tidak berada didunia nyata. Yunna berpikir sejenak mencoba mencerna kata-kata Kise, tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di pikirannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita saling bertukar kado saja?." Usul Yunna, membuat yang lainnya menoleh padanya.

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, kalau begitu besok kalian cari masing-masing delapan kado." Titah Akashi pada mereka semua.

"Eh kenapa banyak sekali Emperror?."

"Ya karena jumlah kita ada delapan, jadi masing-masing dari kalian akan mendapatkan delapan kado." Jawab Akashi yang dijawab "oh" oleh mereka semua.

 _23/12/2022_

 _Lantai 5: Ame_

Mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah sementara mencari kado dikota-kota atau desa-desa sekitar. Yunna sendiri memutuskan untuk mendatangi tokoh pakaian dan membelikan mereka pakaian.

'Jubah merah ini sepertinya cocok untuk Seichan, lalu jaket bertudung warna hitam dan biru muda ini cocok untuk Techan, lalu dress terusan berwarna pink ini cocok untuk Satchan, selanjutnya setelah baju Tachan, Dachan, Ryochan, dan Atchan yang ini saja.' Batin Yunna mengambil beberapa pakaian disana. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada jubah hitam yang cukup panjang serta ada beberapa pola biru disana dan jubah itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang beta tester sama sepertinya tapi sekarang dia mendapat julukan sebagai Beater.

'Apa aku harus memberikan kado pada Kirito dan Asuna juga ya?.' Pikir Yunna, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membeli jubah hitam tersebut dan juga membeli dress berwarna putih untuk Asuna. Yunna menyuruh sang NPC untuk membungkus kado tersebut dengan warna berbeda-beda agar tidak tertukar lalu keluar dari tokoh pakaian menuju tokoh kue karena dia ingin membeli kue tart untuk dimakan saat starry night. Setelah itu dia kembali ke penginapan ketikah hari menjelang malam.

"Mou Sennachan kau lama sekali." Omel Momoi sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya tanda dia kesal.

"Gomenasai Pinkychan, tadi aku memesan sesuatu jadi agak lama." Jawab Yunna tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Momoi.

"Eh memang Sennachan memesan apa?."

"Aku memesan ini." Jawab Yunna mendekat kearah meja besar yang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan lalu mengeluarkan kue tart yang cukup besar dari inventornya.

"Wah Sennacchi memesan kue tart-ssu." Komentar Kise.

"Sepertinya enak Sechin boleh aku makan?." Tanya Murasakibara sambil melihat kearah kue itu dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Hehehe tentu saja, tapi nanti dulu sekarang lebih baik kita menukar kado terlebih dahulu kan?." Ucap Yunna yang segera mengeluarkan delapan kado dengan warna berbeda-beda dilantai begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Mereka menukar kado milik masing-masing dan memutuskan untuk membukanya bersama-sama, kira-kira ini daftar hadiah yang diterima oleh mereka.

*Yunna*

Kise: dress gothic Lolita berwarna hitam dengan lengan pendek dan bagian atasnya hanya menutupi sampai dadanya, rok pendek sampai diatas lutut dengan pita cukup besar dibelakangnya.

Akashi: sepatu boot warna hitam yang panjang sampai lutut.

Kuroko: syal warna putih.

Kagami: jaket warna hitam dengan bulu warna putih ditudungnya.

Midorima: boneka usagi warna putih dengan pitah hitam dilehernya (dia bilang kalau itu lucy item Yunna untuk bulan ini dan bulan depan).

Momoi: Long Sword warna hitam beserta sarung pedang yang juga warna hitam.

Aomine: bando warna hitam dengan hiasan pita warna putih yang panjang sampai dagu.

Murasakibara: coklat aneka bentuk.

*Kise*

Yunna: jaket warna kuning.

Akashi: sepatu boot warna kuning.

Kuroko: topi warna coklat.

Kagami: sarung tangan warna hitam.

Midorima: bantal bergambar spongebob squerpants warna kuning (dia bilang kalau itu lucy item Kise untuk bulan ini dan bulan depan).

Momoi: Sword warna kuning keemasan beserta sarung pedang yang juga warna kuning.

Aomine: celana panjang warna coklat.

Murasakibara: coklat aneka bentuk.

*Akashi*

Yunna: jubah berupah pakaian, panjang warna merah.

Kise: sepatu boot warna merah.

Kuroko: kaos lengan pendek warna hitam.

Kagami: sarung tangan warna hitam.

Midorima: boneka Minions ukuran sedang (dia bilang kalau itu lucy item Akashi untuk bulan ini dan bulan depan).

Momoi: Long Sword warna merah darah beserta sarung pedang yang juga warna merah.

Aomine: celana panjang warna hitam.

Murasakibara: coklat aneka bentuk.

*Kuroko*

Yunna: jaket bertudung warna hitam dan biru muda.

Akashi: sepatu boot warna putih dan biru.

Kise: kaos warna biru muda dan putih.

Kagami: sarung tangan warna hitam.

Midorima: headphone warna hitam beserta mp3 player (dia bilang kalau itu lucy item #dibekep reander).

Momoi: dua pedang pendek warna biru muda beserta sarung pedang yang juga warna biru muda.

Aomine: celana panjang warna hitam.

Murasakibara: coklat aneka bentuk.

*Kagami*

Yunna: jaket warna merah kehitam-hitaman.

Akashi: sepatu boot warna merah.

Kuroko: sarung tangan warna hitam.

Kise: kaos lengan pendek warna hitam.

Midorima: buku catatan.

Momoi: Great Sword warna merah kehitam-hitaman beserta sarung pedang yang juga warna merah kehitam-hitaman.

Aomine: celana panjang warna merah.

Murasakibara: coklat aneka bentuk.

*Midorima*

Yunna: jubah berupah pakaian, panjang warnah hijau.

Akashi: sepatu boot warna hijau gelap.

Kuroko: sarung tangan warna hitam.

Kise: kaos lengan pendek warna hijau.

Kagami: pelindung dada warna hitam.

Momoi: Sword warna hijau beserta sarung pedang yang juga warna hijau.

Aomine: celana panjang warna hitam.

Murasakibara: coklat aneka bentuk.

*Momoi*

Yunna: dress terusan warna pink.

Akashi: sepatu boot panjang sampai lutut warna putih.

Kuroko: sarung tangan warna hitam.

Kise: bando dengan hiasan bunga mawar warna merah.

Midorima: tombak berwarna hitam diujungnya dan berwarna pink di ganggangnya.

Kagami: ikat pinggang warna hitam.

Aomine: kalung berliontin ameytis berbentuk hati.

Murasakibara: coklat aneka bentuk.

*Aomine*

Yunna: jaket warna biru.

Akashi: sepatu boot warna biru gelap.

Kuroko: sarung tangan warna hitam.

Kise: kaos lengan pendek warna biru.

Momoi: kapak besar warna biru dengan ganggang warna hitam.

Kagami: pelindung dada warna hitam.

Midorima: bunga mawar plastik (jangan ditanya benda itu untuk apa).

Murasakibara: coklat aneka bentuk.

*Murasakibara*

Yunna: jubah berupah pakaian, warna ungu.

Akashi: sepatu boot warna ungu gelap.

Kuroko: sarung tangan warna hitam.

Kise: kaos lengan pendek ungu.

Momoi: palu besar warna ungu dengan ganggang warna hitam.

Kagami: pelindung dada warna hitam.

Midorima: maibo satu kardus besar (jangan ditanya dapat dari mana).

Aomine: celana panjang warna hitam.

Yup kira-kira itu hadiah yang mereka dapat, mereka segera memakai benda-benda yang memang bisa dipakai oleh mereka (karena ada benda yang bisa dimakan dan benda yang lebih baik tidak dikeluarkan karena sangat memalukan), setelah itu mereka menyantap kue tart yang dibeli oleh Yunna dan diam-diam Yunna menyimpan dua potong kue tart untuk orang lain. Malamnya mereka memutuskan tidur dikamar masing-masing kecuali Yunna dan Momoi (karena ruangan yang digunakan pesta tadi adalah ruangan mereka berdua).

Karena tidak bisa tidur Yunna mencoba mengirim pesan pada kedua temannya Kirito dan Asuna, bertanya apakah mereka bisa bertemu malam ini. Kirito sih tidak keberatan dan kebetulan dia berada dilantai yang sama dengan Yunna, sedang Asuna sedang sibuk jadi dia hanya bisa ditemui besok pagi. Yunna turun dari tempat tidur dengan perlahan agar Momoi tidak terbangun lalu menganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian santai, kaos warna putih dibalut sweeter warna hitam, dan sebuah syal putih hadiah dari Kuroko, rok pendek warna putih, kaos kaki warna hitam yang menutupi seluruh kakinya, ditambah dengan sepatu boot warna hitam, setelah itu dia juga mengeluarkan jubah warna hitam dan menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jubahnya.

Dia berjalan keluar kamar dengan langkah pelan sampai akhirnya dia berhasil keluar penginapan dengan aman, segera dia berlari menuju taman kota yang letaknya tak jauh dari penginapan tanpa tau bahwa sepasang mata berwarna biru langit melihatnya dari jendela penginapan. Pemilik mata itu tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya kembali kedalam kamarnya.

 _ **~Miracle~**_

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam pendek sedang duduk disamping air mancur seperti menunggu seseorang. Tak lama kemudian muncul sesosok berjubah hitam menghampirinya, membuat dia terkejut dengan kemunculannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama Kirito-kun." Ucap orang itu lalu membuka tudung jubah, menampilkan wajah yang sudah dikenal oleh Kirito. Dia bernafas lega karena orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang.

"Kau membuatku kaget Senna." Ucap Kirito sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Hehehe, maaf maaf, habisnya aku harus pergi diam-diam karena Emperrorchan tidak mungkin mengizinkanku keluar malam-malam, kau tau sendirikan kalau aku menentang bagaimana jadinya." Jawab Yunna ikut duduk disamping Kirito.

"Ah ya juga sih." Ucap Kirito sweetdrop, dia jadi mengingat-ingat kejadian sewaktu dilantai satu, dimana Akashi melempar gunting kearah Kibaou dan menatapnya dengan aura intimadasi yang begitu kuat saat dia menjelek-jelekkan beta tester, mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya merinding sendiri.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku?." Tanya Kirito mengerling kearah Yunna.

"Ah iya aku hampir lupa." Yunna membuka menu utamanya lalu mengeluarkan kado yang terbungkus kertas kado berwarna hitam dengan pita merah diatasnya, dan juga potongan kue. Dia memberikan dua benda itu pada Kirito.

"Ini untukmu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, sejenak Kirito memandangi dua benda itu dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, setaunya hari ulang tahunya masih lama, lalu kenapa dia memberikannya potongan kue dan kado?.

"A-arigato, demo dalam rangka apa kau memberiku hadiah?." Tanya Kirito setelah menerima dua benda tersebut.

"Heee kau lupa ya, besok kan natal, karena itu aku memberimu kado."

"So-souka, benar juga ya besok kan natal, hah aku harus memberimu juga."

"Tidak usah Kirito-kun, lagipula aku sudah senang melihatmu baik-baik saja."

"Tidak bisa, besok kau tidak ada kegiatan kan?."

"Ya besok kami masih libur sih, kenapa?."

"Temui aku disini jam 10, walau terlambat tapi aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu."

"Wakatta, kalau begitu lebih baik kau memakan kuenya."

"Hai, ittadakimasu." Kirito segera memakan kue pemberian Yunna sampai habis, setelah itu dia membuka hadiah yang diberikan Yunna dan kaget karena hadiah itu merupakan jubah yang sejak lama dia inginkan. Berkali-kali dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yunna yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman olehnya, dan Kirito segera memakai jubah itu. Setelah itu mereka berpisah karena hari semakin larut, dan juga Yunna tidak ingin teman-temannya tau kalau dia kabur dari apartemen malam-malam karena ya kalian tau sendiri bagaimana kalau Akashi marah.

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

Author: Terus ikuti cerita ini dan jangan lupa **REVIEW PLEASE…!**

 **.**

 **See You Next** **Chapter 5: Tahun Baru dan Phanthom Nigou**


	5. Chapter 5: Tahun Baru dan Phanthom Nigou

_**Flasback Chapter 4:**_

" _ **Tidak bisa, besok kau tidak ada kegiatan kan?."**_

" _ **Ya besok kami masih libur sih, kenapa?."**_

" _ **Temui aku disini jam 10, walau terlambat tapi aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu."**_

" _ **Wakatta, kalau begitu lebih baik kau memakan kuenya."**_

" _ **Hai, ittadakimasu."**_

 _ **.**_

 **SWORD ART ONLINE ©** **REKI KAWAHARA**

 **CROSSOVER: KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **MIRACLE © SHERRYSAKURA99**

 **.**

 **WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), Crossover, jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi, cerita mengikuti alur anime Sword Art Online dengan sedikit tambahan dari saya.**

 **Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing), Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate:T**

 _._

 **Chapter 5: Tahun Baru dan Phanthom Nigou**

 _._

 _30/12/2022_

 _Lantai 5: Hutan bagian barat_

"Rasakan ini." Teriak Aomine sambil mengarahkan kapaknya kearah monster berwujud kucing besar warna hitam dengan 2 kotak HP. Serangan itu berhasil menghilang seperempat HPnya, sekarang tinggal satu kotak HP lagi.

"Tiger switch." Ucap Aomine pada Kagami, dia segera menebas monster itu dengan great swort miliknya menciptakan tanda X ditubuhnya, hal itu berhasil mengurangi seperempat HPnya.

"Violet switch." Dengan sigap Murasakibara menahan serangan kucing hitam itu sebelum mengenai Kagami dan Aomine, lalu mengarahkan palunya kesebelah kiri.

"Phanthomchin switch." Perintah Murasakibara pada Kuroko.

"Wakarimashita." Kuroko berlari kearah kucing itu dan dengan dua pedang pendeknya dia mengaktifkan sword skillnya lalu menancapkan ketubuh kucing itu, menciptakan sebuah goresan melintang dari atas kebawah dan berhasil mengurangi separuh HPnya.

"Senna-san." Teriak Kuroko pada Yunna, segera Yunna melompat kearah kucing itu lalu menusukan long sword miliknya setelah dia terlebih dahulu mengaktifkan sword skill, dengan cepat menebas tubuh kucing itu hingga hancur menjadi kepingan hologram, terdapat tulisan setelah monster itu musnah.

 _Result_

 _Exp: 500_

 _Col: 500_

 _Items: 1_

 _Congratulation_

"Yatta kita berhasil-ssu." Ucap kise dengan girang sambil berhamburan memeluk Yunna.

"Ya kita berhasil, tak kusangkah quest ini lumayan sulit." Komentar Akashi.

"Lebih baik kita segera menemuinya dan memberikan barang yang dia minta-nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil menaikan kacamatanya. Mereka segera pergi menemui seorang nenek tua yang ternyata adalah NPC didesa kecil tak jauh dari Hutan, quest yang mereka jalani adalah mengalahkan kucing besar tadi yang sudah membuat warga ketakutan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengalahkan monster itu, seperti janjiku, aku akan memberikan uang dan juga bahan makanan langkah untuk kalian." Ucap nenek itu dan seketikah terdapat tulisan disana.

 _Congratulation_

 _Kau mendapatkan bahan makanan langkah!_

Setelah itu mereka kembali masuk kedalam hutan karena jalan satu-satunya kembali kekota utama hanya lewat sana, walaupun mereka bisa saja berteleport dari desa itu kekota utama, tapi mereka memutuskan untuk berburu sedikit lagi. Mereka mengalahkan beberapa monster disana, hingga seekor burung raksasa dan mendapat item berupah telur berwarna putih dengan aksen polkadot warna biru muda di sekelilingnya.

"Telur apa ini." Tanya Yunna sambil mengangkat telur yang lumayan besar dan cukup berat.

"Entahlah aku pikir itu telur milik burung tadi." Ucap Akashi sambil meletakan pedang miliknya kesarung pedangnya.

"Siapa yang mau mengambilnya, aku bukan seorang beast tamer sih."

"Biar aku saja Senna-san, kebetulan aku sebenarnya seorang beast tamer." Ucap Kuroko yang mendapat anggukan kepala dari Yunna, Yunna segera memberikan telur misterius itu pada Kuroko dan dia langsung menyimpan di storagenya karena terlihat waktu untuk telur itu menetas terbilang cukup lama. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka masih menyerang beberapa monster yang berada didepan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong setelah kita sampai di desa utama apa yang akan kita lakukan?." Tanya Kagami pada mereka semua.

"Mungkin aku akan tidur." Jawab Aomine.

"Oh ya bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke festival?, ini kan malam tahun baru." Usul Momoi yang baru ingat kalau akan diadakan festival didesa utama.

"Festival ya, boleh juga-ssu, kita kesana ya Emperrorcchi." Pinta Kise pada sang kapten.

"Aku sih tidak masalah-nanodayo, daripada terus berdiam diri di penginapan tanpa melakukan sesuatu." Jawab Midorima.

"*nyam* aku juga ikut, disana *nyam* pasti banyak makanan." Jawab si titan ehem maksudnya Murasakibara.

"Aku juga, sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke festival tahun baru, Tigerchan dan Phantomchan ikut ya?." Tanya Yunna mengerling kearah Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Kalau kau ikut aku juga ikut." Jawab Kagami.

"Aku juga tidak keberatan." Jawab Kuroko.

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan kita akan pergi ke festival malam ini." Ucap Akashi sembari tersenyum kearah mereka yang dijawab "hai" oleh mereka semua.

Malamnya~

Sesuai perjanjian mereka berkumpul didepan gerbang festival, disana sudah berkumpul cowok-cowok tampan dengan pakaian casual yang membuat setiap wanita meneteskan air liurnya ketikah melewati mereka, bahkan ada yang sengaja mondar-mandir didepan mereka untuk mencari perhatian. Tak lama kemudian dua orang wanita yang mengenakan yukata (karena ini festival jepang) berwarna pink untuk wanita bersurai pink, dan hitam untuk wanita bersurai coklat caramel, mendekat kearah gerombolan pria-pria tampan itu, membuat para wanita mendesa kecewa karena dua wanita itu lebih cantik dari mereka.

"Gomenasai sudah membuat kalian menunggu." Ucap Yunna menghampiri mereka bersama dengan Momoi.

"Kalian lama sekali sih, sudah sejam kami-." Omel Aomine terputus begitu melihat mereka, dia sempat terdiam sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dengan semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Wah Sennacchi, Pinkycchi kawaii, kalian mengenakan yukata-ssu?." Puji Kise pada mereka berdua.

"Kan ini festival jepang, lagipula ini ide Pinkychan yang bilang ingin menggunakan yukata." Jawab Yunna mengerling kearah Momoi.

Mereka masuk kedalam festival itu dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling, sempat berhenti di stand-stand penjual makanan karena Murasakibara dan Kagami mencicipi hampir semua makanan difestival dan tentu saja membuat teman-temannya sweetdrop. Mereka juga mengunjungi kuil dan berdoa disana serta mencabut kertas ramalan yang untungnya semua isi milik mereka pertanda baik, entah itu karena faktor keberuntungan atau mereka semua memang anak ajaib. Setelah itu mereka melihat kembang api dipinggir sungai karena tempat festival dipadati oleh para pemain jadi mereka mencari tempat yang sepi. Dalam hati Yunna merasa rindu dengan orang-orang yang berada didunia nyata.

'Kira-kira Tatsu niichan, Alex, dan paman bagaimana ya keadaannya, biasanya kalau tahun baru kami selalu menyalakan kembang api atau pergi ke festival sama-sama, hah aku jadi ingat sewaktu kami menyalahkan kembang api dipekarangan rumah saat malam hari, bahkan para tetangga sampai marah karena terlalu ribut, hehehe.' Pikir Yunna terkekeh pelan saat mengingat-ingat masa lalunya sambil melihat kearah kembang api, kemudian pandangannya menjadi sendu seraya berucap.

" _Happy New Year_."

 _ **~Miracle~**_

 _30/03/2023_

 _Lantai 11: Tarf_

Disebuah kamar terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ sedang melihat kearah sebuah telur didepanya sembari menghela nafas. Sudah tiga bulan sejak mereka menemukan telur itu tapi telur itu tidak menetas juga, padahal dia sudah melakukan beberapa hal untuk membuat telur itu tetap hangat tapi nyatanya tidak membuahkan hasil juga. Akhirnya Kuroko meletakan kembali telur itu ke inventorynya dan memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar disekitar kota. Saat itulah dia bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya bahkan lebih pendek dari Yunna bersurai coklat pendek yang dikuncir model twintail di taman kota dengan naga biru diatas kepalanya, bisa dibilang dia seorang beast tamer. Saat dia akan menghampirinya, seseorang menyapa dirinya tak jauh dari tempanya berdiri.

"Yo Phantomchan." Sapa wanita yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"Senna-san, sedang apa kau disini?."

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan, kau sendiri?."

"Sama sepertimu, kebetulan aku ingin bertanya pada seseorang."

"Seseorang siapa?."

"Wanita yang sedang duduk di bangku itu, aku yakin dia seorang beast tamer karena itu mungkin dia bisa memberiku petunjuk untuk menetaskan telur itu."

"Souka, kalau begitu ayo kita temui dia." Ucap Yunna sambil menggandeng tangan Kuroko menuju ketempat wanita itu. Sesampainya disana, Yunna berinisiatif untuk menyapanya duluan.

"Ano sumimasen, apa kau seorang beast tamer?." Tanya Yunna yang sempat membuat wanita itu kaget.

"Eh, ha-hai begitulah, apa kau ada urusan denganku?."

"Begini temanku ini seorang beast tamer, dan waktu itu kami sempat menemukan telur tapi entah kenapa sampai saat ini telur itu tidak mau menetas, jadi bisakah kau memberitahu kami bagaimana caranya agar telur itu mau menetas?."

"Souka, tentu saja boleh."

"Yokatta, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita cari restaurant disekitar sini, kita bisa ngobrol sambil makan, kebetulan aku lapar." Usul Yunna, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mampir kesalah satu restaurant yang berada disana dan memesan beberapa makanan, setelah meja mereka bersih dan hanya tersisa minuman saja, wanita itu bertanya pada mereka.

"Oh ya aku tidak tau nama kalian berdua?." Tanya wanita itu pada Yunna dan Kuroko.

"Namaku Senna." Jawab Yunna sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau namaku Phanthom." Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

"Kalau kau sendiri siapa namamu, dan nama hewanmu ini?." Tanya Yunna sambil mengelus kepala naga milik wanita itu, dan sepertinya naga itu menyukai elusan Yunna.

"Namaku Silica sedangkan naga ini namanya Pina." Jawab Silica sambil tersenyum kearah mereka berdua membuat Yunna menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ka-kawaii." Ucap Yunna sambil memeluk Silica dan hampir membuatnya kehabisan nafas.

"Senna-san, dia kehabisan nafas." Peringat Kuroko pada Yunna yang akhirnya melepas pelukannya pada Silica.

"Hehehe, maaf maaf, aku tidak tahan dengan hal-hal yang berbau imut." Ucap Yunna sambil nyengir dan sontak membuat Silica sweetdrop.

"Oh ya aku ingin melihat telur itu seperti apa." Pinta Silica pada Kuroko yang dijawab anggukan kepala olehnya. Kuroko mengeluarkan telur itu dari inventorynya dan meletakannya diatas meja, sejenak Silica melihat telur jenis apa itu sebelum akhirnya melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Ini telur naga hitam desu, darimana kalian mendapatkannya?."

"Kami menemukannya dihutan lantai lima, sepertinya dia dibawah oleh burung besar yang sempat kami lawan." Jawab Kuroko memasang pose berpikir.

"Lalu bagaimana cara menetaskannya?." Tanya Yunna.

"Mereka hanya bisa ditetaskan didaerah asalnya."

"Tapi kita tidak mengetahui dimana tempat asalnya bukan?." Ucap Kuroko dan mereka kembali memasang pose berpikir.

"Aku akan mencoba mencari tau dari makelar informasi dan pada teman-teman yang lain, oh ya apa aku bisa meminta invite pertemanan padamu Silicachan, supaya aku bisa menghubungimu." Pinta Yunna mengirim invite friend pada Silica begitu juga dengan Kuroko yang langsung diterima olehnya.

 _20/04/2023_

 _Lantai 15: Gunung Kematian_

"Apa kau yakin tempatnya disini Senna-san?." Tanya Kuroko pada Yunna dan saat ini mereka sedang melewati jurang yang cukup dalam, hanya ada mereka berempat, Yunna, Kuroko, Silica dan hewan peliharaannya Pina. Yang lainnya tidak ikut karena hari ini seharusnya mereka sedang beristirahat setelah kemarin baru saja selesai membuka gerbang lantai 20, jadi ya kedatangan mereka kesini tanpa sepengatahuan Akashi.

"Hai menurut informasi yang aku dapat dari makelar informasi tempatnya memang berada disini." Jawab Yunna masih menatap lurus kedepan, sedangkan Silica sepertinya ketakutan, terlihat dia beberapa kali hampir terperosok ke jurang tapi dengan sigap Yunna menolongnya seraya berucap.

"Peluk lenganku dan jangan kau lepas sampai kita keluar dari jurang ini." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, Silica hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan terus memeluk lengan Yunna dengan erat sampai mereka keluar dari jurang tersebut. Sesampainya dipinggir jurang, mereka disambut dengan gua yang cukup besar dan sangat gelap serta disisi kiri dan kanannya terdapat hutan yang cukup lebat tapi tidak ada daun yang tumbuh disana, bisa dikatakan itu hutan mati.

"Ko-kowaii." Komentar Silica bersembunyi dibelakang Yunna, tiba-tiba Yunna mendengar suara seperti rintihan dari dalam gua tersebut.

"A-apa kalian mendengar sesuatu?." Tanya Yunna sedikit ketakutan membuat mereka ikut menajamkan pendengaran mereka.

"Hai aku mendengarnya, seperti suara rintihan." Jawab Kuroko.

"Aku juga mendengarnya, suara itu dari dalam gua." Jawab Silica sambil menunjuk kearah dalam gua.

"Lebih baik kita periksa." Komando Yunna yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh mereka berdua. Mereka memasuki gua tersebut dan terkejut mendapati seorang NPC sedang sekarat disana, segera mereka mendekati NPC tersbut dan mencoba menolongnya.

"Daijoubu apa yang terjadi?." Tanya Yunna, NPC itu membuka matanya dan melihat kearah mereka berempat.

"A-aku dan nagaku sedang berkelana, tapi tiba-tiba kami diserang oleh beruang besar dan dia mengambil healer milik nagaku, bisakah kalian mengambilnya kembali untukku?." Tanya NPC tersebut dan seketikah muncul tulisan didepan mereka.

 _Quest_

 _Kalahkan Big Bear dan dapatkan dragon healer!_

"Apa kita akan menolongnya?." Tanyaku pada mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja kita harus menolongnya Senna-san." Jawab Silica antusias.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Yunna menekan tombol hijau dan seketikah tanah yang mereka injak bergetar hebat, menandakan ada sesuatu diluar gua.

"Sudah datang ya, cepat sekali." Ucap Yunna sambil menyeringai, dia segera mengeluarkan pedang hitamnya dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya, berjalan keluar diikuti Silica dan Kuroko yang mengekor dibelakang, tentu saja Kuroko sudah siap dengan dua pedang pendek miliknya dan Silica juga sudah siap dengan pedang miliknya. Sesampainya diluar terlihat seekor beruang berwarna hitam dengan goresan yang melintang menutupi mata kirinya, dia mempunya 2 kotak HP.

"Oww kau benar-benar teddy bear yang nakal." Ucap Yunna masih menyeringai menatap tajam kearah beruang itu.

"Te-teddy bear?." Ucap Silica sweetdrop mendengar perkataan Yunna.

"Kalau begitu kita akan memulai strategi, aku akan menghalagi seluruh serangannya setelah itu kita melakukan switch dan kalian menyerangnya oke." Ucap Yunna yang mendapat anggukan tanda setuju dari mereka berdua.

Beruang itu mengarahkan kukunya pada mereka bertiga tapi dengan sigap Yunna memblok serangan tersebut dan melemparkannya kesebelah kanan. Yunna segera berganti posisi dengan Kuroko dan Silica yang langsung menebaskan pedangnya kearah beruang tersebut. Mereka terus menyerang sang beruang hingga beruang itu menghilang menjadi serpihan hologram.

 _Congratulation_

 _Kau mendapatkan dragon healer_

"Kita memenangkannya, Senna-san." Ucap Silica sambil tersenyum kearah Yunna.

"Tentu saja, kita harus memenangkannya, karena kita sudah berjanji kan?." Ucap Senna sambil mengelus rambut Silica. Mereka mendekati sang NPC yang sekarang sudah berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menyunggingkan senyum kearah mereka.

"Kalian sudah mendapatkannya, arigato, sebagai hadiahnya aku akan memberikan sejumlah uang dan item." Ucapnya dan seketikah Yunna mendapat sebuah botol berisi cairan, Yunna sempat membaca kegunaan cairan tersebut.

"Cairan penetas?." Ucap Yunna mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Ah cairan itu bisa digunakan untuk menetaskan telurnya." Ucap Silica setelah mengingat-ingat kegunaan cairan tersebut.

"Souka, kalau begitu kita tetaskan saja disini?, bukankah disini merupakan kampung halamannya?." Ucap Kuroko mengeluarkan telur dari inventorynya dan mengambil posisi duduk agar dapat memangku telurnya. Kuroko meneteskan cairan itu diatas telur tersebut dan tiba-tiba cahaya cukup terang menyinari sekitar mereka, setelah cahaya itu menghilang, muncul sesosok naga hitam ukuran kecil sedang tertidur dipangkuan Kuroko. Naga itu membuka matanya, menampilkan iris yang serupa dengan Kuroko, lalu melihat kearah majikannya seraya mengeluarkan auman kecilnya, sepertinya dia sudah menyukai Kuroko.

"Lihat-lihat matanya mirip seperti Phanthom-san." Komentar Silica.

"Mirip seperti anjingmu ya, ah aku tahu bagaimana kalau kita namai Phanthom Nigou." Usul Yunna.

"Nigou?."

"Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus, baiklah namamu sekarang adalah Phanthom Nigou, yoroshiku." Ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum kearah Nigou yang dijawab dengan auman naga kecil miliknya.

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

Saya akan menjawab review yang masuk.

 **Kirigaya Shiina:** Hai arigato karena sudah mau mendukung saya T_T, ini sudah lanjut semoga anda bisa menikmatinya.

Terus ikuti cerita ini dan jangan lupa **REVIEW PLEASE…!**

 **.**

 **See You Next** **Chapter 6: 'Nee-chan' dan katakan 'hai' pada penghuni baru**


End file.
